Under bound boughs
by Kasan Soulblade
Summary: Set during Tales of Radiant Mythology One and an AU besides. Waking under the branches of the Yggdrasil it strikes her as odd that the branches are spead wide, to him it's merely liberating. Asch/Natalia replace Luke/Tear
1. Intro:  Up a tree

Tales of Radiant Mythology Fanfic

Under bound boughs:

Introduction, Up a tree

_An AU of a sort, considering TORM part one is totally AU I don't know if you can do an AU of an AU, we'll see. A Tales of Radiant Mythology fic that exchanges Luke/Tear for Asch/Natalia for the Tales of Abyss cameo and explores the effects there of. Set in the games' timeline it will occasionally run in with the Descender arch, but perhaps not as much as it should. This is going to be a sporadically updated project, not very high priority but I want to toss it out there mainly to get the idea out of my mind more than anything else._

_So without further ado, the story._

_Edited on 1/27/11 for typos_

"Natal?" He sounded so pathetic, a man responsible for inspiring fears and phobias just by mentioning his name. Mistaken for a demon on dark days, -his crimson hair was a bad omen to the superstitious folks of Daath- it was odd to think of him sounding pathetic.

But when a man faced temptation and duty and was torn between the two that might be expected.

Raking a black gloved hand through red hair, to slick it back least the wind push it into his eyes, he didn't drop his gaze despite how duty, propriety, and common sense told him he should.

The view was just too good to pass up.

A few crunches from on high served as a warning. Early spring, tail end winter's brittle bark crunched as she scaled up the tree. One turn, and his view was blocked by foliage, she was just a gold topped clothe glimpsed wonder spied through the leaves. Said leaves rustled and she crept from one branch to the other.

He sighed, and wished she was in better view, there could be monsters up there and all and he couldn't defend (or spy) her when she was out of his range of sight like that.

"Seriously Natal! You can save the cat another day it's not like K-"

"Here Kitty Kitty!"

She was being this loud on propose. All but hollering to drown him out.

Alright, so he was being a mite mean, but really, this _wasn't_ Auldrant, these people weren't his concern and he didn't like cats.

Truth be told, he was a dog person.

All in all this was just idiotic, and he'd have told her that had she bothered to listen. But she didn't, wouldn't. So intent on helping others she suspended all sense, and thus he was dragged along. Stupid cat. Stupid tree town. Even stupider tree town brat who'd _walked _a cat to an even larger tree (called Yggdrizl or something) and letting go of the freaking leash _of all the stupid things_.

If this was what someone did to become a member of Ab Libitum… well lone vigilante hood had never looked better.

Well, with one tiny exception. If he worked by himself he wouldn't be working with her, now would he? And despite her overbearing altruistic streak well, he wasn't going to complain.

Well he hadn't meant to, but it was getting late and all…

Lunch had been a few hours ago, and his stomach growled softly to tell him how much it would appreciate dinner right now.

Another crack, like a limb snapping, he did as he had always done when it sounded like the branches were going. Asch paced under the last spot she'd disappeared too, head craned up, concern stamped across his face.

What if she fell? She'd fallen before, had a history truth be told. And while he'd been there to catch her last time, this was quite a bit higher and...

And it fell from on high. A pinecone smacked into his skull. Than another, and another. He covered his head, snarled, danced out of the girl's limited range.

She met his hostility with a healthy dose of her own.

"If you keep looking at me like that you'll be Asch the Bloody Nosed!" Natalia growled.

"It's not like that!" Asch snapped.

Unknown to the two, there came a rustle from a lower point on the tree, and an orange tabby shimmied down the trunk and skipped away. Or rather it would have, had not a certain pink haired girl snapped it up.

XXX

"So." Kanonno said with a smile. "Their fussing and hollering struck up such a row that they scared the cat right out of the tree. So, I picked him up and brought him right here."

Said cat, an oversized orange and red tom hung in the girl's hands with a limp, pathetic, indignation that all felines had when held by the scruff. The pink haired girl's superior, a sullen seeming man in mauve armor sighed. The motion caused the flared cloth shoulder pads of his armor to shiver just so. The auburn hair, ever and always in his face obscuring one eye, did not stir. But then it ever and always defied nature in its own little way.

"Kanonno, about that lost cat posting…"

From outside, sounding like the wraith of a pantheon of irate feline demi gods, came a screamed "_Merow!_"

After that scream there came another, masculine, human, and pained. "Ow, crap, catch her!"

"Got her-" A thud, both Ab Libitum members winced at that sound. "Ow, ouch, cease and desist you… you cur!"

The scuffle drew closer, above the row a young man's hoarse voice barked out. "I'll grab the fore, you get the hind."

Kanonno's pretty green eyes were wide, her delicate face demurely pale, to that Kratos smiled, an effort to reassure. "Well, suffice to say. The cat that went missing today was a _she-cat_, Ms. Kanonno."

"Oh."

The melee outside was drawing closer.

"But I do thank you for giving the meeting hall a new mascot, I do appreciate your thoughtfulness."

Grinning, the girl nodded. "Unlike Lloyd's _un_thoughtfulness?" The girl teased, familiar twinkle back in her eyes. "Who let the last one out?"

Muttering something that might have been "the last three" Kratos fished out Raine's book from under the woman's desk. He'd be more than content when Ms. Sage kicked off her latest spat of flu and came back to work. Her handwriting as a sin against the Gods and Radiant both. Until then he flipped open he book to its pages of potential recruits. The newest two Asch Sauguan and Natalia Luzu kept each other company on a blank meritless page.

Perhaps, maybe, they'd have a point at day's end.

"Stop squirming." Asch's voice clearly, he doubted that Ms. Natalia's voice could be that deep.

There came a scream, form the cat Kratos devoutly prayed. The newest mascot of the Allily Ab Libitum chapter looked up at Kratos, wide eyed and griped by some instinctual dread. He tried to ignore the fact that Kanonno was staring at him much the same way.

So, to counter there fears he acted as if this was any other day.

"Please get the door and let them in." The ex-mercenary murmured. "And then fetch a gel from storage, please."

"OK." Dread forgotten, the girl smiled. "What type of gel?"

A thud, a curse, closer now, and clearly the girl could swear as well as her male partner. Amusing that. "Miracle." Kratos ordered


	2. The Interview

Under Bound Boughs

Chapter one

An interview

"So," ticking his feather quill pen against the paper in front of him, Kratos Aurion summed up Asch's rather laconic report with a wry. "You were busy?"

Sadly, he used more syllables than the red head had, and if that didn't say enough it all nothing else ever would.

The young man in question grunted. Vocabulary used up it seemed. Amusing himself with grooming, Asch picked out a twig from his crimson hair and seemed uninclined to elaborate. Raking a hand through the length of his hair, starting from frizzled crown he let his hand slide almost to the middle of his back. Gods and Goddess the boy had long hair.

One sharp shake, and brown scale like flakes went flying, residue of pine cones or so Kratos assumed. Flicking off those that landed on his desk the ex mercenary checked a sigh.

They'd had an adventure, to say the least. The young man grimaced and winced at each find in his hair, that set him to cringing in pain as the red scratched all over his face stung at each unintentional expression. Whatever conflict they'd encountered must have been impressive, for the honey blonde girl who'd traveled with the swordsman was similarly slashed up. More impressive considering that she was an archer. With that kind of weapon you had to stay in the back of the melee, it was rank stupidity to take to the fore when drawing and shooting your weapon took so much time.

"We were, very busy." Natalia murmured, dashing all hopes for a fuller report. She was nearly as laconic as her partner on the job. One hand loosed the scarf about her neck and was mourning over the grass stains speckled all about it. After a few futile rubbings, when the stain didn't come out, she wound it back around her pale throat with a sigh.

Tick tap went the pen, keeping his face placid, Kratos considered. Decision reached he set his pen down.

"It'd like to thank you both for your obvious efforts…" He began; both refugees ceased their absent grooming almost simultaneously. Curious that, they were nearly in sync, and both waited for him to finish speaking. Pinning him with a shared stare both held to a kind of respectful reserve that marked them of the same stripe. Their eyes, also interesting, both green, hers darker than his, his more dead than hers. The contradiction was intriguing, and again, he wondered as he had before it their origin was not the same.

While their clothes stated otherwise, and their surface mannerisms all but screamed it (how many times had she scolded him for swearing, he'd lost count) if he had Gald to wager he would bet that they differed from each other only on the surface. In little things, like hue of skin and hair, in petty things like the cut of their clothes... Perhaps the differences were more profound, perhaps in the matter of manners they differed, their professions (if one was to guess by wardrobe) certainly differed. His looking nearly celestial (of a morbid slant, but celestial all the same) made him think the rasher of the two was a clergyman, and she was the stuff of princess in legend…

There were differences, but in that moment they were curiously the same.

They also shared the same trait, of being caught up in their own self-importance, and that more than anything else disqualified them from... greater things.

All in all it was a shame.

"-but at this point and time we've no need for further members of Ab Libitum."

And with that he closed Raine's book, set it aside, ben sticking out like page marker. Kratos' mind drifted to other things, these two weren't what he was looking for, but perhaps that child with the talking cat creature… Mormo was the beast's name, as for the boy's… well it slithered out of Kratos' mind.

Another oddity to consider amongst Terresia's crush of the bizarre of late.

As for what the child whose name he couldn't recall represented, it was a hope, and such was his organization's foundation stone and substance.

Accepting what was, as she must, as she'd been reared, the girl Natalia stood, nodded her acceptance, and started towards the door. Her… partner… glowered at the purple clad swordsman as if their flaws were all Kratos' fault. Clearly this one wasn't going to leave without a fight.

"We got the damned cat!" Asch snarled, face reddening with anger.

"That you did. Thank you." Kratos murmured, unmoved.

One breath, deeply drawn, loudly released. The younger man's hands clenched into fists as he wrestled with his rage. Framed by the door, hair akin to gold in the sun's fading light, Natalia cleared her throat. Asch turned to that, still obviously angry, but in enough control to snap at the first thing that moved.

"Asch, we are not wanted, we should just go."

"We rescued that damned cat at least we-"

"Ah yes," Dark eyes thinned, Kratos cut in, acting for all the world as if he'd forgotten. One hand snapped another book from Raine's desk, one he'd "forgotten" about. They were quiet, she amused at his act, Asch suspicious. So for a while he flipped through pages in absolute silence.

Asch opened his mouth, probably about ready to snap out something crude, like "what's taking so damned long?" but Kratos' stopped his search and tapped a page.

"There. There was a reward for the return of the cat. I'd nearly forgotten. The child set aside five Gald reward. The family is impoverished and that's all he could pay but it' yours-"

"I'll pass." Asch snapped off the words, acid more than present in tone and gaze. "Thanks. I may be "the bloody" but I'm not a bastard."

Snapping up his sheathed blade from where he'd propped it against his chair when he'd sat, the Bloody worked it on with a practiced ease. His face was still flushed with fury, his teeth ground into each other in a small snarl as he swept to his feet. A sniff caused Kratos to look up, and as was her partner Natalia Luzu was infuriated. The girl's lips were pressed into a tight line of distaste, Natalia watched Asch and did not scold him from his blatant rage, and while hers was more dainty (looking down her nose at him and the like) it was obvious in its own way.

Stomping to the door Asch reached it, slammed it shut behind, and between his slamming and Natalia's parting glare Kratos felt… properly chastised.

Or, rather he acted so.

Their voices were raised, accents almost musical, they argued over "what next" and other inanities, drawing attention to themselves and the like that could be lethal… all things considered. _Ganser _considered. Kratos watched them leave without changing expression, was still long after their voices had tapered off. Finally, when all was quiet he took up a cup of cooling neglected tea and took a sip. He grimaced. It might have been his imagination but the repast had turned rather bitter during the interim drama.

Quiet as the proverbial mouse, Kanonno slipped in, trailing silence and armed as always. With a jar of sugar in one hand and a pot of honey in the other. Both were small, unobtrusive, and well made. A thanks and "payment" for fetching medicine from the Yggdrasil tree many a mission ago when Kratos was just starting out.

Forgoing speech Kanonno set both before him, he took what he needed and stirred to taste.

One sip confirmed the bitter had receded a little, thus heartened the ex-Mercenary moved to other things.

"Who approached them?" Kratos murmured.

"I did, sir."

"Avoid them for me then, and send Mr. Barklight around."

Another sip, the pink haired girl remained decidedly rooted, nipping her lip and the like. Tipping his head, Kratos stared at the girl, brown eyes glinting.

"Problem?"

"Chester… is like Asch, I think."

That was a rather scathing criticism from a girl who'd not complain at the monster who'd slash her with its talons, wanting _her for a bite_, as it were.

"Perhaps." Kratos conceded. "You think this will be a problem?"

Small, shamed, the girl nodded, no "yes" needed. Considering the two newest potential members in a new light, Kratos took in tea and ruminations with quiet care. Silence passed them by, the purple clad man nodded, decision reached. Another sip and he set his repast aside.

"Kanonno."

Said girl waited.

"Send for Genis please, you can take his place nursing Ms. Sage back to health."

Nerves gone, the pink haired girl smiled. "Yes sir! I'll leave immediately!"

Smiling wide, she skipped out.


	3. Direction

Under Bound Boughs

Chapter two

Bearings

"it's funny, really." Natalia murmured, lingering at his side, content as he was to watch the world go by. "the language is the same, the clothes though rustic... it makes me think of… that Malkuth city, the farming one."

Clearly geography was not her Majesties strong suit, Asch smirked, then supplied in a near whisper. "Engeve."

"Yes, that's it, thank you."

He nodded, then with a flick of his gaze indicated a man. Dressed in brown trousers and a faded blue shirt, dirt caked his knees and boots, a pitchfork was slung over his shoulder as he walked. Natalia followed his gaze, and content she'd seen what he wanted to her, Asch elaborated.

"It _is_ a farming village, oddly situated, but it's one all the same."

"Wherever are the fields then? I can't imagine them all walking all the way down the tree…" Insane as it sounded the tree was massive, miles high and its roots were spread to leagues. Mansions of the elite were tucked into the tree's upper boughs, looking like nests whenever they looked up.

Pointedly _not l_ooking up, Natalia kicked her feet, tapping out an aimless melody on the wood "bench" that served them as seating. The bench was actually a knob where the branch swelled and twisted upon itself before for changing direction into a dead end. Lightening had blackened the bark a few meters off form where they were sitting. The damage was clearly long ago, for a slew of small finger sized branches were in bloom about them. The tips of said growths were green with spring's first coming.

If one did not look down, or up, it might have been shrubbery of an odd slant.

Since she was afraid of heights, Natalia amused herself with a harmless delusion of sorts and kept her gaze straight ahead.

The branch they were situated at was much smaller than the one a few yards away. The one ahead seemed to be some main road from the upper levels to the lower. For as they watched, people were going up and down the gentle sloping root on business that demanded a sedate walk and some off tune whistling.

The span of the tree they were sitting at was suitable to have perhaps two people walk side by side, and only those of a daring slant. There were no hand rails, unlike the main branch before them that was railed along its edges, the greenery carefully pruned.

That, more than anything, rankled the most.

"They pruned a tree on top a tree." Natalia murmured, "See there, ahead at the intersection, they… shaped that branch."

"Hm?" Flicking his gaze from whatever had held his attention; the Bloody turned, saw, and snorted. "What the hell is that, a damned rabbit?"

Natalia shrugged, at this angle it was hard to tell.

"Well." With a stretch, Asch shifted a mite closer, Natalia considering saying something, or at least shifting away. But at the last second decided against protesting with word of action. He wasn't bad company, an oddity considering his reputation and all. "This isn't Auldrant."

He said the last as surely as if he were pronouncing where the sun would rise the next day, or with the "ho hum nothing's wrong tone" that one declares that it looks like rain.

"That's not funny!" Natalia hissed.

An elderly couple, dressed in dull browns and tans, were strolling on the main branch. Clearly they were in hearing shot, for they turned, catching Natalia's tone if not the words. One tense moment, a stare of incredulous shock, then the grey haired man wound a protective arm about his wife's waist and they picked up pace, clearly wanting to be gone.

Natalia considered opening her mouth, to comment, or at least ask a question, seeing the look Asch shrugged. Answered without being asked.

"Don't ask me, everyone seems jumpy though."

Running a hand through his crimson locks, the Bloody went back to people watching, ignoring that people were also watching them in turn.

"They use gald." She'd seen that, storming out of that Ab Libitum office they'd cut through a market place, most the stall had been in disrepair or vacant, but there was business enough being done that Natalia had spied some gald being passed between barter and trade. Granted barter and trade had been predominant… but…

"Yeah, and they speak Ispanion too, Natal. Though Yulia Jue, the accents!"

To that Natalia grimaced, understanding completely. "But the currency's the same." Natalia noted, flashing the Bloody a grin, she couldn't resist adding. "And the language, linguistic fine points aside."

To that Asch didn't quite laugh, but he did smile. He smiled small, guarded, grins, Natalia learned.

They suited him quite well. Thinking of suiting, of place, and purpose she wondered idly of her Scored day. She hadn't had her Score read since… well since before she'd gotten here. That was unsettling too, but Asch, a clergyman of Lorelei, a God General no less, seemed unconcerned about Score or of place, more than happy to let the world stroll by.

She dropped her gaze, studied whirls and grain of the bark where dirt and stone should have been.

"So, this isn't Auldrant?"

"No." Asch confirmed, then he sighed. "Fonons aren't right for it. I can't even sense the seventh."

Natalia started at that, looked up and at him though he seemed intent on not looking at her. She had gone pale, even in this fading light it was obvious.

"What?"

"There's no seventh fonon here, Natal. No Score, no healing." Now he looked at her, taking in pallor, and tight lips, and wide eyes with a tell-nothing expression that was vaguely reminiscent of Kratos. "It'll be alright…" Asch murmured, then greatly daring –for she was royalty after all, displaced, but still with all the pride and prejudices that that kind harbored- he slid his hand over hers. "We won't die without the Seventh, we just have to be careful, that's all."

Her hand shook in his, like a trapped bird. No matter how composed she tried to look, her hand told the truth. Twining his fingers between her, he stilled the terrible palsy with a touch. She took another breath, nodded. Accepted what was, and didn't fall apart.

Considering how dependent all of Auldrant were on the Score… well hers was a mild response.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded, not quite believing, but holding to hope.

"No healing?"

"We just have to be careful." He repeated, taking heart. She hadn't asked after her Score, and to that he grinned.

"You look... pleased." Natalia sniffed, taking the hint for what it was Asch let go of her hand. Now unencumbered, she crossed her arms over her chest, gave him her best lofty look.

Truth be told, it was rather reminiscent of the glare she'd favored him with when he'd (at first) refused to rescue the kids cat, save bereft of bite. Grin became a smile, and she seemed surprised at that.

"I just got out of the tiresome business of having to read, justify, or carry out Scores for a while; I'm trying to think of this as a vacation." The Bloody admitted, still smiling. "What's your excuse?'

"My... You… I don't… _What_ in Lorelei's name are you talking about?"

"Your excuse." Asch bored in. "You certainly weren't bewailing that you were out of Batical for the first time the second your eyes cracked open."

No, she hadn't. Natalia realized with this with a guilty little twinge in her heart. She'd opened her eyes and seen Luke, or rather Asch, who'd looked so much like Luke that… Well suffice to say he hadn't appreciated being called Luke. He'd been out and out furious with her for calling him by the man he so resembled.

"My… excuse… as you call it… is…" Under the steady gaze of familiar green eyes that weren't, Natalia's wits deserted her. "Umm... unimportant."

Asch laughed at her response, seeing humor in who knew what. But, what he saw humor in was unimportant, she honest to Lorelei heard Asch the Bloody laugh! No one would believe her! And it was a real laugh, filled with true mirth.

It wasn't a mad man's laugh. Nor was it the clipped laugh of one who means only to laugh along to be nice. He shook with his mirth, and Natalia grew concerned as his fit of the giggles continued. Finally she snaked out an arm to support him; scared he'd fall backwards and go over the edge of their impromptu seat. He leaned against her, still sniggering, shoulders bobbing with muffled chuckles.

"Are you done yet?" She snapped, though she smiled all the while.

"Give me a little." Asch choked out, resting his chin on her head he sighed. That soft sound shook, as did his frame. "It's… been a day, hasn't it?"

"Mm…" She neither agreed nor disagreed.

Though, truth be told, it _had _been one.

For a while they were silent, he resting against her, and in degrees she began to relax. Arm slung about her as his was around her they lingered for a little, simply absorbing what was and letting little things like propriety go. This was wrong; per the noble creed no man was to touch her, no commoner look at her… But all that seemed so petty now.

"What's... the last thing you remember?" Natalia dared, when the laughter seemed all but gone, and the dark encroaching night had stretched the shadows about them into a purpling haze.

"My office, Daath, I was given a dispatch on Fon Master Ion's disappearance and was considering whether or not if it was worth the trouble to contact my… associates… stationed at Rugnica to look for him or whether I should just go myself." Asch paused then, the only sound was the drowsy tweets of sleepy birds, the tread of feet from the passerby whose stares really just didn't matter anymore. "I… um… fell asleep over that report I think. You?"

"I was... well you know I was home, at Batical… I was out in the garden waiting for Father, he wanted to eat outside for supper, since the weather was nice. And I _know_ I fell asleep, I'd spent all morning since dawn at the lower level supervising a new hospital, then I went to the docks to deal with some complaints about that workers project I'd set in motion there last month." She yawned. "You weren't the only one who was sleepy."

A moment, two, then she _had_ to add. "Though if all you were doing was lounging about in an office I hardly see what could have worn you to the point of sleep."

"I was _bored _to sleep." Asch corrected, letting her go and pulling back. "Daath is boring, paperwork's more so, Daath's paperwork has been known to kill people using boredom as a blunt instrument. I've heard the Fon Master Guardian once say that "_all fun dies in Daath_", and I'm in complete agreement with that assessment."

She snorted, or meant to, another yawn cut in.

"And, taking it from how you're acting, I'm not the only one who was, or rather _is_, tired."

"The grammar in that sentence was horrid." Natalia noted, covering her mouth this time.

Asch shrugged, then pushed off of his seat. His boots hit the wood with a metallic clomp, telling all and one that his boots had steel heels. On second thought, perhaps the toes were lined with the metal as well. Turning he offered Natalia and arm, the picture of a Kimlascan gentleman.

Save no Kimlascan would be caught dead in a Daathic garb. All robes and tabards with odd symbols etched over them and the like. The dress was feminine, robes comparable to dresses and considered frilly and the like. Still, he'd offered, and after a moment she pushed off her seat and accepted.

"Bed sounds nice." Natalia murmured.

"The street before them was empty; they'd pick their way back, retrace the branches curves and join up on it, looking for an inn. Though it wasn't said, it seemed the mutual plan for the moment as Asch lead her back, left hand wound about hers, right lingering near his black sword. This was another "not done thing" and all, only her fiancée and Lord-Father could treat her so familiarly, but considering there was no one about who seemed to care she let Asch act as he wanted to.

But that didn't mean she wouldn't tweak him about it, just a little, least he think she improper.

"You know, I am Scored to another?" Natalia teased; after all he _had_ to know that, being an Oracle knight and all. "My Scored betrothed _could_ be the jealous type."

To that bit of wit Asch opened his mouth, seemed ready to say _something_, then after a moment closed it without uttering a word.

"What?" Natalia pressed.

"Let's... just find an inn, I'm tired." The Bloody grunted. "It's been a day and all."

To that Natalia could find no fault, so she allowed herself to be lead for a little. They paced along wooden roads. Arm in arm, hand in hand, for some reason he would not let go of her hand. He seemed content to twine his fingers between her own and make her play into something much more. She should protest, it wasn't proper… But his smile, the laughter from before, its ghost lingered in his eyes transforming them from something that had simply been familiar into a breathtaking new.

And she didn't want to take that away from him, or deprive herself such a rare viewing, the precious was rare after all. Wonders scarce, least they become mundane.

"So, tell me, what's Asch the Bloody like?" Natalia dared to ask.

Bemused, grinning a soft small grin, Asch chuckled. "Not like the rumors say he is." He warned, wending them both by a patch of leafless branches of a more mundane size and a bush like consistency. "Sorry to disappoint. But he's very little like all those rumors make him, all scoundrel-like, and creeping in cellars, and avoiding the sun light, and killing squirrels in the trees and all that nonsense…"

"Well," Natalia pressed. "What's the real one like, since we both already know the rumors?"

"Do you know," Asch marveled pulling her close, so much so she nearly stepped on his toes, still they went forward, she avoiding a stumble, finding the rhythm of their closeness after a few awkward steps. They took that final rise before there side branch joined the main one almost in sync. "No one's asked me that before?"

He smiled when he said that, so near to laughing, but in that moment a strange sadness took her heart. Natalia looked into Asch's warm eyes, and felt that perhaps tears, not smiles, would be better suited to this moment.

Pushing the funny feeling aside, the princess shrugged.

"It's not a common question I imagine."

"Probably not." Asch paused, making her go still with him. "Hmm, that way I think. There are some lights on the lower levels, lamp I assume."

"Fire lamp, not fon stone?" Natalia strained to see. There was light down a ways, yellow tinged and flickering. Probably not fon stone then.

"Possibly, anything's possible here; after all, this isn't home."

No, it wasn't.

And in that moment Natalia wasn't sure if she should be happy, or sad, for that revelation and all it implied. He shook her then, jarred her back from reality with a gentle shake.

"Come on, don't fall asleep on me Natal, we need to go. It's getting dark, there could be monsters."

So they went.


	4. Paying up

Under Bound Boughs

Chapter 3

Paying up

He was ever a gentleman, pulling out her chair for her, sweeping his arm over the chair to swipe off the debris of meals past. Though not an inn, per say, it was a place of eating, a place of rest, or so their source had said.

For the validity of their source... Well the man had been some sort of guard with a grey badge over his heart. Clad in shoddy armor, clearly of low rank and birth, he'd been helpful despite the late hour and the flaws of his place. So, she'd paid him. Handing out one of her last pieces of gald for the assistance, never mind Asch's resulting scowl and grumbles.

Once paid, the man had hared off. Muttering something about reporting to his commander about something… She hadn't caught the whole of it, and Asch had wanted to follow the guard. Her exhaustion had made him change his mind. She hadn't meant to complain, but she was tired, and he was too. Though he'd never admit it.

So they'd taken up residence in a place that was an inn and not. Asking after rooms had gotten them a key at the door for five gald. They'd have to go back outside when they were done eating, take two turns down the branch to slip into the lower level. Clearly the basement wasn't attached to the main eatery. An odd arrangement that made sense on one level. It was a known fact that the second fonon's violate manifestation, lightning, struck the things highest. Having rooms below while inconvenient was wise.

Also, another factor of humor was the asymmetrical symmetry. Consider her companion, a man who looked yet was not, her Luke sitting with her in a place that was not, yet clearly was an inn. She held back a smile. He clearly did not possess a sophisticated sense of humor –she doubted he had one at all- and didn't seem in the smiling mood just then. But then, considering this was Asch the Bloody she wound have wondered if he never smiled.

Had she not seen him smile before she'd never have believed him capable.

So she sat and thanked him for his kindness.

He grunted, threw himself into his chair, and crossed his arms over his chest.

All in all it looked to be a _wonderful_ evening.

Nipping her lips, least something to that effect tumble out, Natalia took stock of their surroundings least she fall to temptation. The patrons of this "not an inn" were dressed in brown so bland it melded with the color of the wooden walls. They waited, were served by big brutes of men who passed out some unappetizing paste in battered tin bowls in exchange for a wooden chip. Clearly gald wasn't used here, she'd of said something to Asch, but the Bloody was in such a snit over the "wasted" money that Natalia couldn't find her courage.

Heavy foot falls, one of the massive serves drew near. Natalia wrinkled her nose, trying not to breathe too deep. One of the serves had also approached a boy, lanky limbed and blonde, the boy snapped up the bowl but didn't pass up a chip.

To that the server acted, knocking the bowl over the table's edge. It fell with a tinny clatter, all motion stopped. To a background of dead silence the boy was wheeled to his feet.

"Ya don' gotta chip, ya donna' eat!"

_That_ carried across the room. Gaze flicked to the budding scene Asch waived off their help with a gesture that wasn't heeded. Two seats to their right an elderly woman was given similar treatment save for one difference. She had paid. Snarling something about a fake chip her captor pulled her up. Knocking over the old woman's cane and forcing her to stand on quaking legs.

"What the hell!" The Bloody snarled, half twisting to his feet. He moves so his tabard obscured the fact that he was slipping his sword out of its scabbard as he rose.

"What's going on here!" Natalia snapped to the hulking man, drawing his attention off of Asch and onto her.

"Couldn't pay…" Pebbly eyes flicked from her, slid up than down, he smirked. There was something oily about that look, something innately unclean. "'bout pay…" He added ominously, expression smug. "Sa one chip per head, one fer using the seatin', two since yer both sittin', two fer each yer meal. Puts ya a' six day's work chips. Pay up."

He extended a meaty hand, then perhaps reading the fear in her eyes he smirked. Leaned closer, gripped her shoulders. "'Less ya wanna pay other ways, how 'bout we go in the back sweetie, jus' you an-"

Blade free, the Bloody pressed it against her assailant's throat.

"The ladies not interested." The Bloody hissed. "Let her go, and unhand those civilians!" He roared, the last, startling the would-be captors mid harassment.

Their "help" staggered back, driven back one heavy step at a time by Asch's blade. Once out of range of its tip he shook out a cudgel from under the folds of his grease spotted apron. Around them, other "servers" were pulling out clubs, knives, and the like.

Natalia stood, plucking her bow form where it lay at her feet and plucking an arrow from the quiver. Setting the barbed arrow just so, making sure of the fletching by touch, Natalia stood, faced the armed mob.

"You heard him, let those people go!" The Princess snarled.

The people, once still as statues, came to life. Running and shoving, looking for any way out. Amongst the chaos a voice rose from the back.

"Kill them! Kill them Ad libber bastards!"

The fight was on.


	5. The Back way

Under bound Boughs

Chapter 4

The back way

Steel skipped across wood, a flash of azure light had enfolded the thug's weapon at the strike. Saved it from severing or shattering under the force of Asch's strike. Clearly the overzealous stick was enchanted, but there was no tale tell hum that alluded to what fonic enhancement had been used. Snarling an oath the Bloody ducked the return swipe that would have smashed into the side of his face and probably knocking him out cold. He held his blade low and tilted the tip up even as he went down on his knees. The fighter closed, club held high, dull eyes alight with the savage joy of kill or be killed.

A sentiment the bloody knew all too well. Lips twisting into a bitter grin, Asch thrust up, using both hands to guild his blade. He'd find out how strong their armor was then.

The best way, the only way.

The hard way.

There was no light, only a familiar torrent of red. Someone screamed, some unbloodied civilian perhaps. They were still about him, around him, rushing the one exit, the door. Wanting out with the mindless flurry that preceded a riot. There were no windows in this place, just slits in the walls that had no path underneath.

So, in truth, there was one exit, it was clogged with people, and about the fringes of the rush to freedom were Ganser's men, grabbing up the weak, beating them into submission with fists and clubs. Tossing them aside like living debris.

With a scream the elderly woman that had been made to stand, who shouldn't be standing, was tossed over the table. Her screech of surprise cut off with a grunt at impact. She was sprawled over the wood like an offering to a crude god. And to compliment the image her assailant fingered his knife, decision reached, he drew his blade. Though the edge was rusty, the tip would serve.

"Worthless bitch, I'll just kill 'er the Gilgum 'ill get more outa her death than…

Too far, between those about him streaming out and those rushing him. Two more guards with grey badges over their heard intercepted him. Having ripped their aprons off the servers had revealed that they were indeed servants of a sort. Servants, or better yet slaves, of this "Ganser" whoever that was. With the frilly aprons off the shoddy military uniforms they wore were painfully obvious and Asch called himself a fool and worse than that as two more guards cut him off from where he wanted to go.

Not quite the smartest decision they'd ever made. One whirled a chain in his hand, the other brandished another cudgel. No glow, no hum, it would be impossible to know if either or both were enchanted until the battle in play.

Still, he didn't have time for this, the old woman.

An arrow hissed past his check, stirred his red hair and nicked one of his assailants on the cheek before going on its merry way. The marked guard howled, whirled in pain, his partner twisted about in stupefied shock. Thus, two of the three got to see how it slammed into the back of the bare head of the distant guard. Whatever thoughts he'd had, of murder and the like, were banished when the steel point hit, crunched into his skull.

Croaking out something unintelligible the man stiffened, his limbs spasomed and he slumped to the ground. Obviously dead.

Taking advantage of the moment, Asch slashed the throat of the man who was shaking off his pain. Jarred back to sense at the death of his partner, the chain bearer whipped his weapon about, steel smacked into Asch' chest, wrinkling his tabard and crunching into the chain armor underneath. The fonons imbedded into the chainmail sang out as they transferred for force of impact into sound. Making the "ching" of chain against chainmail a one note harmony.

There was nothing melodic at all to Asch' follow up strike. Blade high, he slashed it down low, cleaving through scalp and skull and making a gruesome mess of his assailant's face.

Two down... well three counting Natalia's efforts. Turing so she could see his grin he nodded his thanks then plunged into the building melee. Another soldier stood in his way, and the Bloody lashed out with his sword, making another kill without even realizing it. Irritated at the fight that wasn't, he pushed the falling carrion out of his way, rushed the next soldier. Realizing the real threat, Ganser's solders shucked off disguises, took up arms and charged. At least that's what they meant to do.

Another arrow, another kill, thoughts of mortality flitted into the minds of all those about. Deciding to take the way of valor the soldiers turned tail and bolted. Escaping out the back way.


	6. Two turns down

Under Bound Boughs

Chapter 5

Two turns down

_A/N: This was part two of the last chapter. I split it since I couldn't save per comp issues. So here's the second half of the chapter given in two updates._

Shoving the bodies of those who hadn't fled in a corner, the Bloody stacked up Ganser's soldiers in a back corner, reliving them of their gald as he worked. Natalia did not watch his gruesome labor; deprived of fonons she did what she could to tend the stricken. A few handfuls of water, a few shakes, roused those who received the lightest of beatings. When they were up and about they helped her with those hurt the most. Bandages were made; she sliced up donated tunics with an arrow, gripping the shaft of the arrow and used the tip to tear up passable strips. One elderly man, she bound his wound with her own hands, muttering assurances, apologies at setting the strips too tight when he whimpered at her efforts. Work done, she left him in the care of the boy who'd nearly been dragged off before.

"San, mi lady," He blinked dark ringed, puffy eyes, flashing her a smile that was missing more than one tooth. "Jus' San, I'll get ol man Keen to his woman folk, and we'll tell Ab Libitum an' let 'em deal with the rest. They got healers an' all."

Natalia winced at that, forced to acknowledge what she was no longer with that innocent seeming statement. Then, the pain of unwelcome revelation passed. She nodded, just trying to be grateful that someone else would do what needed doing. She couldn't feel her hands, a glance down told her they were shaking.

San, whoever he was, never noticed, too busy to care. Making his belated departure, ward in tow.

Then all were gone, save her and the dead.

"Natal?"

And the Bloody, she felt shamed for having forgotten him.

She looked up, Asch looked down. A bucket rested by her side, placed there while she'd been away. It's upper edges caked with _something_ best left unknown. Inside was water, clean, or at least as clean could be expected.

"I… I figured you'd want to clean up a little before we left."

He wouldn't meet her eyes.

Her hands were sheathed in hot, gammy blood. The gummy feeling of fresh blood drying on her hands made her want to get sick. In that moment she wasn't sure how she'd use his offering. She lifted her hands, they still shook. Then, though the thought was surely her own it felt alien. Her bow, it was missing….

And, as if she'd spoken that all aloud, he nodded.

"I'll look for it. Clean up a little. You'll feel better." He flashed her an tentative grin. "At least I normally do."

With a shuddering sigh Natalia nodded. Pulled the bucket closer, dithering between the tentative writhing in her gut and the ache in her heart. After a tentative swallow to affirm she wasn't going to get sick she managed to start cleaning. She found that if she adverted her eyes it was a little easier.

Closing might have been better… but closing them would have been foolish. She wouldn't have been able to see what she was doing then. So, like a child seeking a secret, she stole quick peeks, telling herself it wasn't that bad. The one thing though, that she never ever did, was check the water. She knew it was fast turning red under her ministrations.

There was no real need to confirm it by looking at it head on.

XXX

"Two turns down"

So advised, so they went. It was a shack really, a shack without windows. Sporting rooms that told tales etched amongst the scars on their walls. They had bars for three of the four walls, understand, the last scarred by scratch marks gouged by nails of "residences" ago. Chains were staked to the floors, permitting those bound a few steps at best.

"Provisions for the night my ass." Asch hissed, looking about, disgust twisting his feature to a jagged scowl.

There was a barrel of _something_, stuffed in a corner. The color was like the paste spied in the facility above. But runnier. And the rat feasting till its gut bulged told her how sanitary this all was. She'd screamed at the sight of the rat, funny how something as mundane as a rat could scare her…

But she'd screamed, and Asch seeing it had driven it off with a poke from his blade.

Thank Lorelei no one was in here. Prisoner or captors. She'd said as much, he'd snarled, a dangerous glimmer in his eyes told her he wouldn't mind encountering the latter.

"We're leaving, it's not safe here." Asch murmured. "But… I'd like to leave this Ganser… my regards."

He smiled then, a devils grin. And still grinning so awful he raised his voice in song. Old melodies about justice and retribution, bloody and detailed. They were Kimlascan, all old balads, all outlawed when gentler hands had ruled her homeland. She shivered, wanted to clap her hands over her ears, to beg him to stop.

She stayed instead, rooted by a horrid curiosity that would not permit her to leave.

Red light shimmered about him, fonons hummed in the back of her head, purring with delicious, deadly intent all about him. Lining him in red, the red of blood, the red of infernos.

"Bring all to Asch and Ruin!" The Bloody howled, he swept his blade before him.

And all was fire, crimson and gold flamelets burst into being. Metal warped under the heat, melted, began to run like water… The floors, the wall, all wood, exploded in the inferno he wrought with thought and deed. He stood, transfixed at the flames, lost in his Arte.

"Asch!" She braved the flames, the edges of the fire, all before him smoldered. Nothing behind. The route out was still open. "We need to leave!"

She grabbed him, shook him, and he shuddered at her touch. Came to life with a start after his sung prayers of death.

"Asch!" Another shake, he nodded then, back with her once more.

When she moved to pull him back he followed, then took the lead, ushering them out.


	7. Flightless Birds

Under Bound Boughs

Chapter 6

Flightless birds

"Numerous aren't they?" The Bloody hissed, leaning so close his breath stirred her hair.

She winced at the conflicting urge to pull away and grin as her hair and his breathe tickled her cheek.

Simply seeing that her face twitched just so, Asch pulled back, all without being asked.

For "they" a glance below showed them to be Ganser's guards. They clanked and rattled, the sounds carrying up through foliage into eavesdropping ears many turns above. The shabby "knights" were quick marching every which way and getting nothing constructive done. They'd fanned out; sweeping the roads below, holding torches over their heads with abandon. Never mind the whole town about them was in a giant tree. Looking left, and right, and peering into the dark below, almost distrusting the earth itself, they searched _somewhat_ diligently.

In truth their efforts fluxed by degree of supervision.

Diligence always increased when a better armored man than the crush strolled out of the dark, barked orders, and waned almost as soon as the officious one's back was turned.

He was right of course. And because she could imagine his smirk and honestly didn't want to see it, Natalia never told him she agreed. There was a mob down there. All armored and armored. Though decay was the fasion of the day, the shere amount of them..

She was impressed, by a head count she couldn't tally if not of the people themselves. Though the light was chancy she amused herself by spotting spans of rust, flawed blades, and the like. There were other things to see as well. They had no fear. When the streets proved fruitless they started banging on doors. Forcing residences to open their doors, roared question the sleepy peoples that were ushered out.

She felt guilty for that. It wsa their fault, round about, unless this was the norm for things every night.

But then buildings didn't burn down every knight either.

Or at least she hoped.

No atrocities were committed under the princess' surveillance. And, for that, Natalia settled the arrow she'd drawn from her quiver and tried to feel hope.

But hope seemed worlds away.

More suited to Auldrant than here, and Auldrant was no place of sunlight and peace for all.

"They're arrogant. No one's stopping them." The princess observed, letting go the screen of foliage that blocked the view below. Without her hand to hold it back it closed with a soft rustle.

"Maybe." Asch smoothed the teal green blankets he'd found in a backpack back in the "inn". He hadn't said where he'd gotten them nor had she asked. She just noticed he'd had it after they'd left.

"They were inept, any soldier that unskilled who presented himself to the Kimlascan army-"

"We aren't in Kimlasca." Ash pointed out, reaffirming the obvious with a sigh. "Clearly this Ganser has lower standards." The Bloody shrugged, the sound was steely. "But whatever or whoever a Ganser is, him, or it, has given a pack of thugs' armor, called them knights, and is unopposed. I won't argue that."

Natalia nestled against the wood that was to serve as her bed. Asch had offered to gather branches and leaves to make a pseudo down for her. She's protested the kindness though. Not wanting to strip the branch of any cover it might offer. After a bit of thought he'd conceded her reasoning and let it go at that. So it was wood as bed tonight. She'd taken her purloined blanket and spread it on the center of the branch he'd dubbed safe. In contrast Asch had taken a place by another knob a few feet away.

"He doesn't care for his people." Natalia murmured, rolling so she lay on her back, check cradled by a bent arm.

Above and beyond, their heads all in green tipped with Luna's silver, the branches nodded along. Rustled agreement, to the revelation that wasn't really much of a revelation.

"Obviously." The Bloody drew his blade, let its hiss kill the silence. Weapon in his lap, he set it across his sprawled legs, tapping the edge with a finger and listening to its hum of response. The weapon was in tune, at least it sounded in tune to Natalia's moderately experienced ears.

"He was sending them to a Gil something or other." Natalia pressed.

Another ting, Asch checked his blade's tone perhaps. Sure it was in tune he played with it'd edge, letting its one tones melody break the quiet. Playing a song one note at a time, so slow it's tenor and tune were lost. There were many ticks, many tings, and she wondered inane as it was, if she'd heard his song before.

It certainly sounded familiar.

Then, came a span. A quiet span where he stopped tapping, and the outside silence that wasn't really all that quiet, crept back in.

"Aren't you going to say _something_!" Natalia huffed, exasperated beyond patience.

"Maybe he has a pet Liger and a fondness for archaic verse." The Bloody supplied then, most unhelpful that.

"What he's doing is wrong." Natalai flared, half rising, enough so she could see his glower. To that warning she lowered her voice. "You don't abuse your people. The duty of a monarch is to take care of them."

Silence met her heated outburst, then, the Blood snorted.

"Grow up Natalia."

She started, at his chill tones, at the shock of hearing him call her by her full name. Natalia opened her mouth, to rebuke, protest… But the grim green of his eyes shut her up and shut her mouth without him having to say a thing.

"Two people against the forces –no the _armies_- of an entrenched monarch? An ego maniac at that who clearly can't bear to lose?" Asch snorted, gestured down below. "This isn't a story, truth and love don't win always win. Look down there, then look me in the eyes and tell me how you'd win against all that."

Natalia's mind went blank, her eyes sting,, and she took a deep breath, blinked. "This… You're being unnecessarily cruel, we _could_ help you know."

Her voice didn't even waver, she was proud of that.

He nodded, accepting her stance, if not believing it was right. "Natal." There was bitterness to his voice, a soft resignation that felled her anger. "We aren't wanted."

He'd never been. She heard that though he never said it. Read that as a truth etched in his eyes, cut into the lines of his expression. That was the truth that made Asch the Bloody… Asch the Bloody. He wasn't wanted. Swallowing something sharp, and hard, the size of broken heart, Natalia shook her head.

He wasn't wanted, she wasn't, nothing mattered, that was the truth-

No, that was _his_ truth. Her's was different. And all accidental, everything now hinged on this moment.

"It doesn't matter."

He waited, not surprised, not resigned, simply listening.

"Maybe they don't want us." The people, _these_ people who weren't her own. But whether or not they wanted to admit it, to themselves or to them, they were just as vulnerable as any a civilian Kimlascan ever was. "Maybe they don't think they need us." See Ab Libitum for case and point. "But we are _needed_. All the naysayers to the contrary." She tossed her head, tried to look regal and put a polished slant to what was really a rough and tattered speech.

He smiled a little at that, flashing her an indulgent grin. Then the edges drooped down into a tell nothing line as he fell back into a traditional seriousness. He gave her words some thought. Fingers tapping a ditty against the flat of his blade to help his thinking along. At least, she thought he was thinking it over. He could jjust like random noise, and be distracted by such. But optimism made her stain his actions with a friendly cast. His eyes canted to the side, his lips pressed into a thin line. And that rustling silence, of wing and leaves, and tweets of drowsy birds and other night creatures stepped in. Stealing all the words for a while.

Not even his one note at a time ditty cut in for the longest of times.

At last he sighed.

"I think... that whatever's going to come can wait 'til morning. After we get some shut eye and a chance to put things into perspective and decide what's next."

She nearly cheered, he had agreed. But she was a noble, and decorum had its place in her life, holding her back as always.

So she smiled instead.

"Thank you."

"I didn't agree." He snarled, bite absent from the sound. "I just said-"

She yawned, and she hadn't really meant to, but it sort of slipped out. All pretense of anger fell to her soft noise of exhaustion.

"I said… I meant to say… just go to bed!" He huffed. Turning so he wasn't facing her, swearing as his sword cut his pants and drew a line of blood. Clearly he'd forgotten all about it. Another oath, softer than the last, he cringed back from his resting place, clearly finding something moist and not liking the find at all.

Hopefully it was moss.

He said something to that effect (minus all the profanity), shying away from _whatever_ it was with a grimace and a huff. So Natalia settled for sleep, smiling for a while. She rolled on her back, knees modestly bent, pinning her skirts least a wind try to raise them. Her hands were tucked behind her head, bow resting at one side, her quiver at the other. The stars were out, silver nicks on the back of a black beast so far up it was unimaginable. What little she could see beyond the foliage went beyond strange, and was truly alien.

"Asch?"

He went silent, was waiting.

"The stars, they aren't the same here."

"No, they aren't."

That hung between them, wondrous and awful all at once.

"The Planet Storm's not here either." He pointed perhaps, surely he stirred, her ears conveyed his motion as a steely rustle.

"Does that scare you?" She whispered, feeling very small just then.

Insane as it seemed, she recalled from better days a bitter tale. A bird bereft of wings with vibrant plumage pushed to the edge of the precipice. In a land unknown, a _world_ unknown in either history or tale she transcended mere sympathy. At long last she empathized.

There weren't even legends to guild them now, nor Score, and the edge was one turn away.

"Truth?" He sighed. "A little."

To that, there seemed nothing was left to say, so they waited in silence, and drifted off one by one. Before sleep took her, he stirred, spoke a final time.

"Good night, Natal."

Not knowing what to say to _that_ she held to silence, and let dreamless sleep pull her under.


	8. Forcing the Door

Under Bound Boughs

Chapter 7

Forcing the Door

A water pump in front of an abandoned shop provided a means to clean up. Though the water smelled a little like tree sap, and was ever so slightly tinted with green, it was clean, and tasted sweet. After drinking and talking of plans that went nowhere. Never had the phrase "I don't know" sounded so pathetic, after hearing it five or six times from his mouth and her own she was heartily sick of it, she decided they should do something about the whole "not knowing" business.

She'd of marched off right then, started questioning people that very instant, but Asch had cut in.

"Natal, you're going to go out, like that?"

She blinked at him, and since he'd drawn her attention to it she became painfully aware of how grimy she felt, and sweaty. And though it surely was a byproduct of her over active imagination, she could have sworn she could smell fire's ghost on her clothes.

So he'd commandeered a bucket, he didn't break into the shop behind them, but he did snap up the bucket left by the door. A quick search, and on westward side he'd discovered a water pump and got to filling. One taste and he'd called her over, declaring the liquid "safe enough".

So, while they had no breakfast they drank as much as they wanted, putting off the inevitable.

She knew she had to get clean, she felt dirtier by the moment, and Asch the Bloody was acting more like Asch the Hovering. Or perhaps it was, Asch the Obsesvie Compulsive Cleanliness Fanatic. He kept eyeing the refilled bucket and flicking a gaze at her, asking something without words.

Finally, screwing up his courage he folded to the inevitable impulse to get clean.

"Normally I'd say ladies first but you don't have people's blood caking into your skin."

Well, _that_ was unsubtle.

"Considering you aren't covered in blood," He continued with a dark humor and small smile. "Why don't you get the soap? There's got to be a shop selling it somewhere around here. While you're away I'll try to arrange it so we have some privacy."

She nodded, stood, the realized with a wince a hard truth. Considering her as good as gone, the Bloody knelt and got to opening his purloined packs. First he pulled out their blankets. A thoughtful frown on his face, he tapped his chin then dug a little deeper into the packs. All unaware, it seemed that Natalia was still about and watching. He jerked his hand back, as if bit. Snarling soft oaths he pulled out, of himself and the packs, some sewing needles.

Nipping at the newest cut, the Bloody glowered at his commandeered back pack with murder in his eyes, or at least arson.

"Asch?"

He looked up, startled to see she was still there.

Clearly someone was the definition of single minded.

"I…" She blushed and he waited for her to get over… whatever. "I don't have any money, remember?"

He blinked, and she had to wonder where his mind went. Clearly it had been on other things, but _really_! Snapping a hand under his tabard, he fussed with something on his belt. With obvious effort, snarling something about knots of all things, he pulled out a pouch stained with something brown and flakey. He tossed the rather grotesque offering to her.

"Take what you want," He yawned, obviously someone was not awake yet. "Leave me some though, and don't take all day." He ordered.

She nodded, picked out a few coins from the rather small collection, and then tossed it back. He caught it, grinned even as she whipped her hands.

"Don't be such a _girl_ Natal."

To that rather juvenile shot she glowered. Considered shooting him down with a scathing response. He was rumpled though, and worn. His surreally familiar green eyes were a touch glazed, and he yawned even as he looked up at her. He'd been up well before her, had woken her up when he'd tried to purloin her bow well after sunrise to shoot down some breakfast.

Though cruel by turns, he had tried to be kind.

She closed her mouth, her teeth clicked from the force of them gritting together. Her temper was short, she was feeling distinctly irritable this morning, but she'd not take it out on him. No matter how juvenile he acted.

"You should probably get some sleep or something. Perhaps take a nap while I'm away."

He snorted, made to protest, something probably masculine and idiotic about he not needing to sleep.

Her pointed look, and curt "You were on watch, weren't you, last night?"

All of last night, considering she'd slept the whole evening through.

He nodded, seemed surprised that she'd noticed. And to that she snorted. She was not a child after all. She had eyes and they worked fine, and her wits (trips to places that were not aside) were in working order, thank you very much.

And there she was, getting irritated all over again. She sighed, knowing what it meant and deciding not to indulge him with an explanation.

He'd just have to endure.

So, she stuffed irritation to the side, tried to be kind.

"Well, why don't you catch a nap while I'm away? I won't take too long for it to be unsafe and… well… I'd appreciate some privacy when I get back."

She'd be taking first cleaning then, his nap would guarantee it. He considered it, racked a hand through his hair and came up with a browning redish flake under his fingers.

Perhaps… Natalia conceded with a grimace, she'd let him get clean first. Just this once.

"See you when you get back." Asch stood, whipped his hands on grass stained pants. He turned then, showing the green stripe that ran down the back of his tabard to her once more. Biting her lip, least she giggle like she had last time (how he'd hated that!) Natalia watched as the Bloody swept up the steps of the shop. Making it his own with a glance, he paced about the shaded pouch, commandeered the span's attendant wooden bench, and spread himself out as if it was his and this was the perfect place for taking a nap.

Never mind how his feet dangled over the edge, and his hair spilled over the front in a crimson fall.

It was, a small bench after all. Cozy was the nice word, small seemed more accurate though.

"Rest well Asch." She murmured, picking up the conversation from last night all accidental.

To that, he grunted, never telling if he had heard or not.

So Natalia went on her way.

XX

She smelled of sap, back to the blanket turned curtain. He'd pinned both blankets to a string. Said string was a laundry line, stolen, he'd confided. To her heated glare and "stealing is wrong" speech he'd oh-so-kindly offered to take it back while she was bathing. She'd bit her tongue and let it drop.

So, blankets pinned to a string, looped about overhead branches had offered both him and her a measure of privacy. Save that the blankets were far too heavy, the string too thin, and occasionally gravity and the winds took a hand in matters.

Wincing at the tell-tale thud of the blanket falling again, Natalia did as she'd done last time. Keeping her back to the scene behind her, she shuffled over one step at a time. A little blind groping and she had the blanket and the needles that were supposed to hold it in place. Eyes carefully scrunched up, she turned about, put the screen over the string and pinned it in place.

All by touch.

A flash of pain, of needle pricking flesh, and her eyes flared open. Luckily Asch's back was to her, he was clothed (thank Yulia Jue and Lorelei _both_ for that) in sopping wet uniform. Caught in the act of scrubbing his hair, he was crowned with bubbles, his eyes were mercifully shut, his ears stuffed up with water.

Natalia was sure he wouldn't have taken it well that she was peeking, even though there was little to see.

Groping about like a blind man, Asch found the bucket with his foot, bent to save it from spilling all out, and gripping it by the handle. Natalia quickly ducked and turned away, blushing like an idiot. She honestly hadn't seen anything; yes his clothes were clinging to him but the layers were enough to obscure what needed obscuring.

From behind there was a wet thud. Clearly the Bloody had just tossed the whole bucket's contents over his head. She winced, feeling for him the water was cursed cold. A splash and trickle followed the thud, waters more mundane sounds. That and a rather wry drip drip, the aftermath of every deluge.

There was a rustle, as Asch thrust his head through the flaps of their "shower". His surly command of "towel," made her blush deepened.

They had no towel, her scarf was substituting. Unslinging it from about her neck, thinking she'd have to wash it yet again, Natalia thrust it out blindly behind her.

From behind came the soft rustling scrape as Asch the Bloody dried his hair.

Recalling what had been in his hair earlier, Natalia resolved that it would get a firm soaking and scrubbing before she put it on ever again.

"Here."

Still resolutely looking ahead, she took the scarf back, noticing that he'd been thoughtful enough to wring it out first.

They both were wet, smelled of wet hair, and _his_ wet hair was clinging to her scarf. She picked off what she could, then with a grimace decided that they really didn't have enough time for her to wash it again.

So she wound it back where it had been before, trying to ignore how his scent was all over it.

XX

He spent the time after their bath teaching her how to fold. Introducing her to the wonders of packing, though he'd hold onto the pack for now. She was mortified to learn she hadn't the faintest idea of how to fold a sheet.

So, he'd shown her. Guiding her hands, voice soft as he reinforced his instruction with words and touch. Bend here, turn there, pull the edges together this way, repeat three times, roll, stuff at the bottom. Once, than twice, when both met his level of satisfaction the Bloody took her… well _their_… efforts. And with a sharp sake he unfurled them both.

"Now, do it on your own."

Thus he left her, in sunshine amongst a chorus of warbling birds. Quick marching off, each step squelching all the while. She'd growled at his back, thoughts of impromptu archery lessons flashed through her mind. Then, she had a better idea. Folding up the blanket he'd declare as "his" she carefully, quietly, threaded the needles amongst the folds.

While immature, his actions had been too.

Really, all he had to do was say "stay here" and explain and she probably would have.

So, when you looked at it like that, he'd all but asked for what he was going to get later tonight.

XXX

"You're not Ab Libitum?" A shop keeper, occupying his shop that was in truth his home as well, hissed at them in shock.

That was the first sign. Declare you weren't and the once hopeful people turned their backs on you. All help (offers to give, or recive) also had a habit of drying up after that statement had passed.

They'd seen this all five times before.

And, like the times before, Natalia protested.

N.. No, wait!" Reaching out, catching the thick door in her slender hands, she bravely curled her nails into the wood, making it so that the old man on the other side would have to smash her fingers to bits to get it closed.

There was a desperate gleam to those blue eyes on the other end of the wood that told the Bloody she should be pulling back. Fool that she was, she wouldn't listen if he warned her.

As he had warned her, twice before.

Fool that she was, she thrust her foot in the door, willing to sacrifice fingers and limb to the crush. Idiot. He didn't think it too harshly, softened the insult with a wash of fondness. She really wanted to help these people no matter how much they showed her that she wasn't wanted.

She'd try again and again.

And for that, she was an idiot.

He wouldn't demean her or him by thinking it cute… but well… there was a softness to his eyes as he considered her struggling to keep the door open and plead with the person on the other end.

The old man on the other end of the door was not listening however. Despite how sweetly and sincerely Natalia plead. The whites of the old man's eyes were in complete attendance, and his brown clothes blended against the frame, his gnarled fingers clenched about the door's handle. Forming a brass line, was a chair, the only thing keeping Natalia from pulling the door open wide, he was sure.

Overall, the panic, the struggle, was a common precursor to every slamming Asch had seen before.

Not this time, enough was bloody well enough.

Drawing his blade he pushed Natalia out of the way, thrust too high and at an angle tilting up, so not to accidently impale the person she so doggedly wanted to help. A scream and a thud told all that the person on the other side had fallen back, literally. That wasn't his problem, what was his problem was a matter of attention.

Outsiders here were feared. Someone had fostered distrust amongst the people against those who were different and he and Natalia were as different as could be. Fear against those from beyond had been risen to a fever pitch if the old man's babbling wsa any hint. And xenophobia was a tool of every monarch ever born.

Outsiders after all were of the unique standing that they were outside looking in. People like that generally made unflattering revelations. But build fear of the unknown and those little revelations wouldn't happen.

Hence the guards, so many and so under trained. They weren't guards, thugs yes, but not warriors. They were eyes, eyes for this Ganser. And draw attention to yourself, stand out, try to help when it wasn't wanted…

And you were seen. And that could be bad, very bad.

Three were worse things than being seen. He'd spied hints of that amongst the flames. Chains and walls with bars, coordination, all alluded to some grander conspiracy.

So, for a little, they'd slip inside. Hide amongst the grain work as it were. Reaching for the door he pulled for all he was worth.

And got the chain to jingle, that was all.

His eyes flashed, his lips pealed back in a snarl. Fifth fonons sang in his soul, his mouth opened to release his hymn of destruction…

A hand, a tap on his shoulder, he started, not exactly pleased to see her just then.

"What?"

She gave him a look. That _look _nature gave women and mothers to cow in unruly children and stupid men. Refusing to admit that his face was heating… He'd just been about to commit murder, on an innocent, that fact was rebuke enough, he flicked his gaze to the ground. Studied the branch's grain.

"Your sword."

"What about it?"

And there the look returned, twice as bad as the time before. Then, as if she were dealing with an unruly child she took his hand, still holding the blade, and guided the edge down. Steel scraped against brass.

He blinked, realizing… And felt twice the fool. Of course, how could he be so stupid?

"You know this constitutes as breaking and entering, right?" Asch noted, a small smile quirking his lips as he set his arms for the slash.

"I'll pardon you, this time, don't do it again though."

He laughed, swept his blade down, and pushed open the unresisting door for her. Offering a bow and a grin as he did so.

"Ladies first?"

That startled her. He could nearly hear the thoughts in her head. Still she obliged him, bemused and amused, she drifted right on by. He sheathed his sword, smile failing in familiar stages, and once completely somber flicked a glance to the rear.

No one was going up or down the street; no movement caught his eye at all.

That was good, he'd take his blessings were he could. And thus assured, he stepped right on in, closing the door behind him.


	9. As in All Tales, part one:  Was

Under Bound Boughs

Chapter 8

As in all tales… part one

Strolling in from outside, official persona snapped over his features like a mask, Asch was a study of cold brutality, irritation, and for the final touch he let his hand linger over the hilt of his sword. While the final touch would have been _rococo_… or far too much. At least that's what Noir had told him long ago when he'd asked what the word meant.

It also had overtures of tacky to it, but the Bloody didn't mind. He was dealing with terrified people, and terrified people made stupid mistakes.

It would be best to discourage those mistakes right from the outset.

So, while Natalia was being kind. Helping the old man to his feet and the like, the Bloody met the man's eyes and glowered. Best to reinforce the fact that while she was nice, he was not. The man paled, shrank back, even as Natalia apologized for scaring him so badly. All they needed was to talk, and well if the other five people hadn't thrown them out –one calling for the guards- well things wouldn't have gotten to this point.

Insane as it was, he apologized for that, granted the man was babbling almost as bad as Natalia just then… Rolling his eyes, Asch sighed, swept out of the room and made a tour of the house to make sure they really were all alone. Four rooms, one bedroom, a kitchen, visitor's room which from the stuff scattered about it doubled as a shop, and a rather dank dark span for bathing, or so he assumed with the tub imbedded in the floor and all and a privy pot tucked in the corner…

Dear Lorelei, the last made him do a double take. And he indulged the impulse because he was alone. A _privy pot_? Disgusting!

Asch firmly closed the door on that, wondering just how primitive these people really were.

It wasn't a very cheering through. But then, without fonons perhaps their sciences were truly limited. On the other hand, airs of superiority aside, without fonons neither he nor her majesty were much better off themselves.

Recalled glory, and actuality were two very different things after all.

From a room away, divided by bark thin walls, Natalia's voice carried very well.

"Here, please, sit. I'm sorry, we didn't mean for it to get to this point but..."

"Wh-what do you want?"

"To talk."

"Th…that's it? You aren't gunna rob me?" The old man whined in a nasal voice. Skepticism replaced terror for the moment. Asch resolved to fix that, make another appearance in a moment. "Or take me away to… to… it?"

"It?" Natalia queried.

The old man was silent a good long while, fear of… whatever… replacing his fear of them. Terror did beat out terror every time and all, not that that was a good thing. Leaning against the thin wall, Asch crossed his arms over his cheat, waiting along with Natalia though they were distant. Something nudged into his back and he turned expecting some crude, primitive decoration that would clink and rattle. Instead, he found a picture. Framed in (_surprise surprise_) wood, its corners were tucked into a groove in the wood, a knife had enhanced the depth, made one of the gouges, but three of the four were natural though. Somewhat lower than norm he had to bend a little to make out the details. It was a portrait, the artists initials tucked unobtrusively in one corner in scarlet ink. It portrayed a man, a woman, and a little girl.

The resemblance between the man in the picture and the one in the room on down was inescapable.

Clearly this old coot had family.

Leverage… or merely a tragedy whose details were to be unveiled?

"It?" Natalia pressed, trying to sound stern but her voice wavered, cracked about the edges.

He didn't blame her; he felt more than little unsettled himself, all claims to the contrary aside.

"It… I've heard... my brother's son was a guard you see, 'fore Ganser went bad," the man whimpered. And with that sentiment he set himself in the category of a fool in Asch's mind. People didn't "go bad" they _were_ bad from the start. _Going bad_ alluded to a chance of redemption, and considering the shining example of his "master" Asch knew that redemption was one of the shoddiest delusions the optimism called "hope"… "The eater of Worlds."

Enough was enough, fisting his hands he turned on his heel, marched back into the old man's living/selling quarters. Natalia was sitting on a counter imbedded in the wall, the old man himself was set in the rooms' only chair by her side. Their closeness irritated for some reason. He wanted to snatch her up, and just be gone from all this stupidity before it rubbed off and damaged them both.

"Do you take us for fools?" Asch snarled, startling Natalia who appeared to be _believing_ this tripe. "Idiots," he clarified coldly, least the word fool was beyond them both. "Willing to believe that this is some fairy tale? Where monsters eat worlds, kidnap princess, and some radiant hero with a sword whose name is unpronounceable is just going to waltz out of nowhere and… and…"

And the old man was looking at him blankly; Natalia was favoring him with a look that promised a scolding later on.

"What's a princess?" The old man wondered.

The princess in the room nearly fell off her seat in shock at that. Eyes wide, she physically shook she was so shook. Asch found himself having to lean against the wall for support, as waves of conflicting emotion rose in him and tore down one of the few foundations left in his life.

"What?" Asch exploded, unable to hold it in. "You don't know... are you…"

The words "stupid or something" just wouldn't come out. Terrified, terrorized by their lord, yes, this man, all these people were… but he'd hold back the true heartfelt title of stupidity to these people for a while yet.

Licking her lips, a little steadier for now, Natalia found her voice. Ignoring the concern written on the old man's features, she clenched her hands, to hide the shaking. "Do... you know... what the Score is?"

"Nope, what's that? Something musicy?"

Well, Asch amended with a grimace, he'd hold back on his judgment for a _little_ while anyway.

"How about Lorelei, Yulia Jue, Auldrant?" Asch pressed.

And, though they'd known, having picked the pieces up from observation and hunches, hearing it spelled out… Or rather _seeing_ it spelled out -the man was looking at them both like they were daft- was something else entirely.

"Where are you people _from_?" The old man whimpered.

"Not from around here." Natalia explained quietly, eyes a little wild as she realized just how "not around here" it was.

"Wha' province?" The old man pressed.

"Provence? What the hell's that?" The Bloody groused, gripping his sword, trying to feel in control of _something_.

"You don't know that a…"

"You don't know what a princess is." Natalia pointed out, tone clearly screaming "I'm a princess" just then. It figured the old man didn't get it. He only winced at the obvious authority in Natalia's voice like it where a whip. "Like I said." She gentled her tone, wondering how something as simple as tone could invoke such terror. "We've things to talk about."

"A great deal." The Bloody added grimly. "Put up a closed sign or something in the window. You," both of them, really, "won't like how I deal with interruptions. Furthermore, you can scratch any plans about running off; I've got very sharp ears and a pointed temper."

He patted his blade, knowing that while overstated, some things were universal. The man paled, Natalia's look assured him she added at least ten minutes to her lecture for those comments. Or, maybe it was for the excessive use of puns. He tabbed on twenty minutes just to be safe. As the old man rose to do Asch had ordered the Bloody turned to Natalia, letting his mask drop a little. She, of course, couldn't understand why his face was so placid, or what the softening of his gaze meant.

"You're enjoying this!" She accused in a whisper.

"No," letting go his blade he shook his head, crimson hair tickling his ears. He kept his voice low, his gaze riveted onto her. "I'm doing what needs to be done. And if it wasn't necessary you wouldn't be following me and following my lead. And you know it."

A pause, she considered his truth, and nodded her agreement.

"If I did something completely wrong, wicked, whatever you want to call it, you'd shoot me dead yourself."

She winced, but didn't dispute the accurate assessment. To that he grinned. Nodded.

"It's your right, your majesty, to dictate the life or death of your subjects."

"You are Kimlascan?" She pressed, latching onto the most inane part, go figure.

"Was." He corrected softly, letting his gaze drop.

Further questions were cut off, not by choice, but because the old man had returned. Swallowing confession, and pain, a bitter brew he was far too familiar with, Asch let go of the past for this moment and focused on the present.

Natalia, as before, followed his lead.


	10. As are all Tales, part two: Gone

Under Bound Boughs

Chapter 9

As in All Tales part 2

Gone

Like every fairy tale told the world (theirs and this others) over. It started with cliché.

"Before Ganser?"

"Yes, please, tell us what you can."

"I'm notta histo something or other, ya'd wanna talk to Libiterm's Ms. Sage fer that."

"Ab libitum." Asch corrected sourly.

"Wha I said." The old man grumped right back.

"Just answer-" Asch snarled, Natalia set her hand on his wrist, and that was enough to shut him up. He was… going too far again, treating this civilian like an unwilling conscript of the Oracle knights who was giving him lip rather than the weary old man that actually sat before him.

In that, Asch was forced to meet and embraced on of his most telling weaknesses. It had been… far too long… since he'd just talked to someone. The niceties involved escaped him. Somehow, someway, the princess understood that.

And unlike all the others, she didn't judge him by it, simple made allowances and exceptions.

"What was it like, tell us everything you remember."

Asch dropped his gaze, Natalia released his hand, and the only sounds for a while were their breathing and the soft scritch scratch as the old man traced the embroidered edge of the table cloth. There was… proof of a woman's hand about. Signs were apparent in flowers tucked amongst the niches in the walls, the extravagant designs on what could have been a homely piece of cloth.

The gold ring on the old man's right hand.

"Seems mighty stupid, to be talkin' bout things afore."

"Understand the past allows us to understand the present and better shape the future." Asch snapped, looking up, glared at the old man before him. He held off the urge to fist his hands by the barest of margins. "And if you want things to change, you have to know where they went bad last time, so not to do it again."

"If Ganser's gone…" The old man grumbled. "That'll set things a right."

"And if the next man's like Ganser, and you don't find you until it's too late?" Asch countered, eyebrow arched, lips pressed into a lean smile.

The old man dropped his gaze, bowed down by the weight of the new thought. Scratch scratch went the ring as he set one wrinkled finger to tracing fanciful edges. By his side, seated in a chair taken from a room back, Natalia shifted the revelation about in her mind. Learn from the past to shape the future? The Score shaped all, all were shaped by the Score. Such thoughts, such sentiments as the Bloody espoused were blackest sacrilege.

But then, hadn't her actions been a sacrilege of a type too? She hadn't turned to the Score since they got here. Hadn't asked what she should do… She'd done what she'd felt right, no consultations even sought.

There was sin in that, pleasure, but sin.

She winced at that revelation, the wince became cringe as she realized something so dark, so twisted, that dare she speak it she'd be dethroned. Her betrayal would violate the treaty between Daath and Kimlasca, and as such her punishment and consequential execution by Daath's own Fon Master would be inevitable if she were found out.

She hadn't missed it. Hearing her Score, she hadn't missed it at all.

"'Fore Ganser…" The old man hummed and hawed. "Well, back back, way before Ganser, we usta have a council o' grey beards. That and Ab Libitum. In the days afore, if my great grand pappy had it right… we set a youngster with sharp eyes and steady hands to the highest boughs of Alilly. And as far as he could see, from the top most boughs, that was our province."

So that was a province, Asch nodded, accepting that fact mutely.

Natalia, troubled and worried about other things, remained as still as she was silence.

"Now Alilly, wasn't sos big, it usta be smaller, but then… things started happenin'. Peoples would be up and down, then came Sullian's fall. Sullian," the old man added quickly, knowing that his guests honestly didn't know a thing at all. "was another province, we'd stumbled upon it years agone, and we traded them a'times. Our medicines for their tools. It was a goodly arrangement where the people's didn't talk much. Well Sullian, them folk just start pourin' I mean a _pourin_' out of nowhere. With nothin' more than the clothes on their backs and wide eyed horror tales. Monsters, they say, overran 'em. I'd… family… the Misses… our girl, up there, visitin' so I was rightly worried and all…"

Coming back to herself Natalia offered her hand, settled it over the old man's own, offering what comfort she could.

Taking a deep breathe, Asch told himself not to snarl, not to lose his temper. He was _not_ jealous. Something sick and twisted settled in his mind, a nauseating thought, and an astute hunch that wasn't Score given. They'd be here a long while. To "help" these peoples, he was sure.

Natalia, face all concerned, caring stamped on her every line, patted the hand she held.

Asch tried not to flinch, fought to keep his face placid.

Natalia, never looking back, didn't notice.

The old man, didn't have that luxury, he was directly across from Asch and all. And like all simple things, he saw and spoke all without thinking.

"You're her… ummm man folk?"

Asch's face darkened, flushed with rising temper. _Now_ the old man thought. It took all the Bloody's effort not to live to his namesake just then, of the Bloody Handed. Hands twitching, he really had to fight his temper down when Natalia looked at them both, missed everything relevant, and sunny smile still in place laughed.

Clearly Asch's "embarrassment" was endearing to her.

"Oh... we aren't like that. We're just friends."

Checking his first impulse took godly effort. It raged in him, smashed into the bars of his reason and sense like a maddened thing and bayed like a starving liger. With all that going on under his skin, setting his skull and its contents aflame, Asch would have been surprised to know that his face was still placid. Flushed a touch, but utterly still. His eyes flickered though, told a truer tale. Like fire, with the madness inherent to his thoughts alight and trapped within shades of green.

One breath, another, the old man picked up his tale, not seeing for having thought.

Idiot was the nicest thought Asch was thinking just then, and perhaps the most coherent thought of all.

"'Bout two years agone."

Ago, Natalia was about to speak the correction, but Asch nudged her with a toe, counseling silence. She swallowed the impulse with a grimace, and Asch felt some of his rage recede. He tried a small smile, and she sighed muttering something about men he didn't quite catch. Clearly seeing nothing beyond the (semi) pleasant surface he strove to uphold.

So, in that he succeeded.

"'Fore all this started, Ganser came to us. Before the Sullian's fall and he did goodly things. Helpin' us, getting' us guards. Doin' Ab Libitum things, now that I think 'bout it."

"So, he supplanted Ab Libitum with his own people for two years as a good propaganda campaign," Asch summed it all up, "before making how own move. How trite."

It was trite to a man whose people were known for sly, sneaky politics. Child's play for children raised in a world of intrigue, politics, and made ready wars to go by the power on high.

From the start of shock and gap on the old man's face that was probably a new idea. Perhaps a new phenomenon for Alilly or this whole silly world. All in all, the Bloody found it pitiful at first, a little mulling though and he discovered a trace of sadness flavoring the familiar scorn.

They'd all lost something precious with this Ganser's duplicity, these Alillians, and perhaps this whole world.

"A coup?" Natalia pressed.

"Sounds like it." The Bloody agreed.

The old man's gap looked painful looking jaw drop, Asch bit his lips, holding in a few cutting comments.

"Ganser… Ganser promised… promised to make Alilly better 'n Doplund, Sullian, and the like!" The old man gasped; face reddening as pain fell to anger's coming.

Innocent to a fault, despite all his years, this old man was an innocent. The Bloody shook his head; even as Natalia offered some tidbit of comfort, about making things right now that they knew what was wrong.

There it was again, that damned word. Hope. For a man who didn't believe in hope Asch found the show a rather pathetic display, so he ignored it. Marveled over what he had learned like a man would marvel over a lost tooth. Something was missing, not vital, but important, and he teased the void with a questing tongue.

Answers garnered, the Bloody shifted his sword about, and sighed

Yes, Asch conceded, they'd all lost something here.

"Where's Sullian now?" Natalia pressed, trying to divert the violate energy to something constructive. Ever a princess, she was. "Not the people," correction, _refugees_, but it was a correction Asch would not inflict on those about him. "But the city, perhaps the land could be reclaimed, the people assisted to their homeland once more?" Natalia offered, still driven by hope, optimism, and other foolish things.

"Gone." The old man murmured. "Sullian's gone… You could see it, west ward side o' the tree... they could see us… but now.. s'all gone."

The tears in the old man's eyes answered any and all other questions there might have been left.

XXX

They went back to "their" branch, watching the main road from what felt to be a world away. It wasn't. Not really. But it felt that way.

Perhaps that was the most important thing of all.

People walked by, mundane and drab by turns, brown the uniform garb, and though they stared it didn't matter. None of it did. Both mulled over revelations, neither finding it nessescary to say a word.

Insane as it was, they had a purpose now if they wanted to take it up. A job worthy of Ab Libitum. A request form a man too old to do what needed doing. Wolf tracks from the garden, a capacious amount of clawed rents alluded to something was digging anyway. Asch had gone back with him, Cal so the old man had introduced himself so late, at conversations end. So Asch had gone, studied the turned up soil and tentatively guessed it was wolves.

Or perhaps a neighbor's dog.

Still, it was a job. They'd hunt the beast, dispose of it, and be paid.

And they needed the gald.

But, honestly, even need paled before the awful thought of… gone. A city, town, whatever, just _gone_. And those to investigate, likely gone as well. No one had heard from them again.

All in all, this felt too much like a thing from legend, and neither of them felt up to the task of facing the impossible.

After all, what made a city disappear would have no compulsion in taking two more people… Or perhaps, the proper word would be devour.

A grim thought that.

This place, this time, called for heros. Bravery, perhaps. Most certainly a divine wisdom and vision were going to be a necessity to set things right.

And both knew, in their hearts, that neither were up to task,

Her thoughts conflicted with her demeanor. She was kind, that was her norm, perhaps her Score, but her kindness was focused. Her mind would always be on her kingdom, her friends, and Natalia knew that with her focus so divided she was not up to the task before this place. Her concerns were too small. The simple knowledge that this was not her place and this was not Scored would hold her back.

As for Asch, he nursed rage and frustrations for too long to be playing hero. Incapable of detaching himself from the tragedies of his youth, as true selflessness demanded, he knew he'd fail at the hero game. As for his thoughts, his mind was wrapped about Auldrant and its problems, seeking a lock to which to place the key of his efforts.

Such had been his whole life, and hers. Auldrant, was the whole of them

And as such, neither had time for this Alilly, no matter how pitiful it's circumstances. Auldrant, was the whole of them.

"How much gald to we have left?" Natalia asked, more to fill the silence than anything else.

"A grand total of twelve pieces left." The Bloody sighed, perhaps recalling that five of those pieces had probably been given to Ganser.

Asch gritted his teeth, feeling the urge to burn something again, he held it in with a grimace.

Natalia winced, guessing the slant of his thoughts if not the outright content.

"We need the gald." The princess pointed out, trying to focus on the here and now. Her eyes were far away though. And, they told the truer tale.

"Sounds like a plan." Asch murmured, still loath to move, he stared at the world before him, not really seeing a thing.

Gone. The awful emptiness of it hung before them both. Consuming every thought, extinguishing every hope. Finally, just to be moving, Natalia pushed off her seat, turned, and saw Asch was watching her.

"We probably should get going."

He sighed, nodded, and thus they left as they'd come, together.


	11. As in All Tales part three: Purest Water

Under Bound Boughs

Chapter 10

As in All Tales, Part three

The guards never left the branches, as bound to the wood as the ribbons to the upper boughs. Ab Libitum and its mysterious members remained as all mysteries do, distant, and discreet.

In short, it was another beautiful day, the wind stirred the grassy hills, the sky as blue as Auldrant's own. No planet belt though, Natalia had noticed that. Perhaps she missed the familiar golden bars that slashed across the sky. Asch's eyes were riveted on the moment. He _had_ bothered to flick his gaze up at Natalia's gap and pointing, note that what normally there wasn't, then set his eyes to the path ahead.

If a bitter truth was best told with candor it could easily be said Asch did not miss Auldrant in the slightest. Never mind that she did. Obviously did. Brooding on betrothed, and friends, and family, and perhaps even worrying about peoples that weren't her responsibility, Natalia lagged and gloomed in equal measure.

Since the pathless span was bereft of monster's Asch let her.

He could have told her many painful truths. That her betrothed was a bastard, her Lord-father more interested in power than his own blood, and these people that weren't hers didn't honestly care. About her, or him. So why fret over them? They'd elected a slaver for Lord, and thus were rewarded the consequences of poor judgment.

Had it been up to him, had he been alone…

But he wasn't. She needed tending. And honestly, in places he didn't want to look, places he hated to acknowledge, she was company. Someone who talked as he did. Someone who didn't look at his odd clothes and scarlet hair, and flinch away.

One of the few people he'd _ever_ met who didn't fear him, or hate him, or wasn't out to use him for what he could do.

So he indulged her in little ways, to keep her near.

She shook off her silence when they paced under the wide spread boughs of the tree that had greeted their awakening. As before there was that smell; musky yet sweet. It permeated the impressive specimen of flora that the Alillian's called the World Tree like Miasma did Auldrant's core. Yet it was by far, a kinder substance. Gently jarring the sleeping mind awake, teasing the senses with its subtle blends that changed by turn, by breath. The world outside hushed as they slid into the bowls of the massive tree. A tree so large it could have been dropped into Batical's base and its uppermost boughs would have peaked from the crater's top. Though the leaves shook above them, glinting with dew that never fell, all was quiet.

Save the water. It sang its own song, underscoring the hush with its whispered secrets. Here and there the tree wept. Its walls were streaked with trickles, the tears threading into glistening curtains. Those curtains in turn fell, folded into little pools that kissed the earthen walk ways.

Boots ringing, the Bloody strode to the nearest wall, cupped a hand and let it be filled. Pulling it away he studied his catch. So pure, so clean, he could see the grooves of his black gloves. Not even a ghost of green glimmered in the water. He took a draw, found the taste…

Ineffable.

There was a taint of smell to the taste. The water had the tree's scent as part of its substance. Tender and sweet, bitingly cold like melt frost… save the water was lukewarm to the touch. And there was something… under the impossibility… it reminded him of something.

Like the hush.

Like the whispers.

But as he swallowed he knew that whatever hid here, so out in the open it was obscured, was beyond him. Too distant to touch without a lifetime's journey. And that journey wasn't for him. He had things to do, too many things. So he took his sustenance, and nodded to Natalia.

"It's clean."

Natalia joined him, smiled at the wavering reflection as the waterfall and sunlight from above turned the span before them into a mirror. She smiled for seeing herself, such a little girl in that moment. She paused to straighten her dress, smooth back her gold blonde hair. Then, with a guilty sigh she thrust her hand against the water. Breaking her image into a fall of fractured color. Her priorities were rather skewed, cleaning herself up, smoothing down her hair, _then_ drinking. She winced at the bite of the water as she drank, played with it a little while after she was done.

She took such childish delight at the chaos of color her hand amongst the fall brought forth.

And for a little, for that moment, it was alright.

He smiled even, surprising himself for it was wide enough he felt it. And he was smiling, watching her play. Then a flick of black, from something he was pointedly trying to ignore, caught and held his attention. Looking away from Natalia he stared at himself.

Black and red, ever his colors, as was misery ever his emblem. He saw and read the runes of death that were never lost amongst the holy symbols of Score and enslavement to Lorelei, no matter how many trappings or rank they piled upon his tabard. One hand reached, touched the red bands across his other hand, though thread upon glove, it means so much more….

So very much more…

His nearly waist length crimson hair complimented those sigils. His piercing green eyes contrasted them. He knew how he felt, and was more than a little started at how he looked. It had been long, so long since he'd honestly looked into a mirror…

And for any fool who might utter the stupid "why" well, for a second he'd been granted a mercy. He'd honestly forgotten himself.

Hands twiddling the waterfall, Natalia never noticed how Asch's face went still, never saw or heard the bitter sigh that slipped past his lips, or see the smile's death.

He took a breath, fought rage, and lost to it. Slashing a hand across his own image he turned his back upon it. Natalia squeaked at his back, startled out of her play by his actions.

"What_ever_ are you doing?" The princess flared.

His mouth opened, confession could be uttered, the pain revealed, perhaps eased for being shared. Perhaps, or perhaps it would be doubled. He clicked his teeth, snapping his mouth closed closed, back still to her, he set his gaze forward yet was gone.

And more than gone.

"You know, the Ligers about here aren't going to care how you look." He snarled. "We've got work to do."

She hurmped at his back setting arms on her hips, but he never saw it. Never saw how her face went through a gauntlet of emotion. Finally, something like understanding lighted upon her face. Understanding, then mischief.

Back to her, Asch never noticed.

Reaching behind her, Natalia cupped a hand, waited 'til it was full, then crept behind him. Pointedly not paying attention to how his shoulders quaked with rage.

"You know… my Uncle Ramdas used to have a wonderful solution for what he used to call "the grumps"."

Even that warning went over the Bloody's head. He snorted. "_Uncle_? I thought Lord Fon Fabre was your…" He turned, and Natalia took advantage of that moment.

She doused the Bloody, and it was his turn to cycle through emotions. Shock, chagrin… then anger. A painfully predictable round. Face reddening, he swiped at his face, pawed off the worse of the liquid, and his green eyes glimmered.

With rage, or tears, the trailing dribbles obscured that despite being so clean it made pristine seem trite.

Then, he flashed her a grin, fists clenching, whole posture all but screaming one fact.

She'd just declared war.

And the Bloody never lost, not one fight, war, or whatever.

_Ever._

He allowed her one step, another; on the third he shook off his mood and got to chasing.

And for a castle bound princess, she was fast. The chase was on.

And above, beyond, the limbs of the World's Tree soundlessly stirred, nodding their heads wisely, leafy edges losing their hues to the gold of the mid-day sun.


	12. Flying cats falling leaves

Under Bound Boughs

Chapter 11

Of flying felines and falling leaves

A tussle later and they stood.

His hair leaving a fall of (the pun was inevitable, he smirked at it's coming) leaves at his every motion, hers' dripping about the edges. Her majesty ever a Kimlascan, didn't know when to quit. They'd probably criss-crossed the line of propriety so often it was lost under the scrawl of their half mad play. Still, she was smiling, laughing a little even as the water ran down her back, and he chuckled, raking a hand through his hair and sending flora flying.

He'd had her down, pinned, leaning over the edge of the walk way. Her hair had been fanned out behind her, her ears tickled by current and traitorous locks.

She'd squealed, ticklish it seemed.

"Give up already! Just say it, you were wrong and I'll-"

She'd wiggled one hand green, was tossing grass and leaves, and moss at him indiscriminately. He'd of ignored it all, but she'd found a rock.

Suffice to say, she was up, he'd been dazed and instead of being gracious and kind she tried sadism for size. Grabbing a handful of leaves and mulch she approached, whistling a snippet of the Kimlascan national anthem

He'd of done something about it, knocked her down again. Or perhaps a full dunking, let her shiver for a little, but they'd been interrupted.

Laughter, high pitched and underscored with a soft buzzing brought him back to reality. He looked everywhere, seeing nothing, and would have passed it off as a specter of failing sanity had he not looked to Natalia. Her gaze was up, the leaves dribbling from her fingers.

So he turned, looked up, and nearly dropped the sword he'd drawn.

Wings a blaze, fluttering so frantically they were a grey blur, was a cat. Not a Kat, with their bulbous colorful human sized frame, but a hunt mice, ladies preferred pet, kind of cat.

His first thought, was that he'd somehow been dragged out of his snug office in Daath to confront the phantoms of Noir's over active, infantile, imagination.

The creature's muzzle and paws seemed off, too large, comical even, but it was a flying cat.

Noir would have loved it.

Being a dog person, he just gapped.

"Hey there!"

Correction, it was a _talking_ car.

Never mind love, Noir would have captured it and never let it go.

"We're umm… sorry to interrupt."

Recalling herself Natalia tightened her grip on the leaves, least more fall out.

It took effort., but Asch snapped his mouth shut. The swordsman blinked, rubbed his eyes and waited for his sanity to return. The young tabby continued to float there, assuring beyond a doubt that Asch was irrevocably mad.

You…" A blush crept up the princess's cheeks. "Umm you are lost?"

"Well, _yeah_." A talking _snarky_ cat. Asch's lips pressed into a thin line, he fought and held back a scowl. "We're looking for you know… an out."

"We?" The Bloody growled, half expecting a flying dog to drop from the ceiling or something.

"Yeah, we!" The feline cheered the last, as if it meant something. "I'm Mormo, and this is my partner…" Around spun the flying cat, a tight tail chasing loop. "Um…" The cheer in the cat's voice was definitely on the decline. "Partner?"

"Oh dear…" Natalia set a hand over her mouth. "Is he lost?"

Asch fought the urge to slap a hand over his face. Oh dear? Try, oh brother. He knew what was coming, braced for it.

"He was right here!" The feline mourned. "Where'd he go?"

A headache pounded behind the Bloody's hands. He took one breathe, steadied himself, unclenched his fisted hands and tried to relax. Maybe, just maybe, Natalia would show some sense and not be pulled into this…

"We… we could help." The Princess offered, humane impulse riding her hard.

Again.

_Despite_ how being shown how stupid the impulse was.

His teeth clenched as he held in a snarl.

Humane was a touchy word, all things considered. The… whatever… it was before them wasn't human, and it would be a gross assumption to think that the "partner" was human as well.

"Really, you'll help? That'd be great!" Mormo cheered, pulling a loop de loop. Before Natalia could dig them in deeper, the Bloody tapped her shoulder. Muttering some socially acceptable excuse "we need a moment." To the fluttering cat, Asch firmly led Natalia off a ways. He let her go when she was facing him, and only him. Without thinking about it she rubbed a hand over where his hands had bit into her wrist.

He felt like a bastard for that, knew that when this was over he'd be worse than one, but necessity was going to force his hand. His guts growled, and that settled it. He'd be a bastard then, but he' drew the line at a starving bastard.

"We have a job already." He reminded her in a growled whisper. His look to the feline a ways away ordered her to keep her mouth shut and her voice as low as his. "The old man's garden thief, the wolves." He paused, let that sink in, and rammed home a more pointed truth. "The job we're getting _paid_ for. We need the gald, unless you'd like to starve."

"But…" Her stomach growled, but she ignored the soft sound, ignore the fact that they hadn't had breakfast, or lunch, and it would be dinner by the time they got back. He was a gentleman enough not to point out the obvious, but he was hungry too.

And he let his glare tell her that.

"And Ganser." He bored in. "Remember Ganser? Enslaving townspeople and Yulia knows what else he's doing."

She looked up; face stern, lips pressed into a thing line. He _knew_ that look. Some things hadn't changed. His headache, which had been a dull throb to compliment the growl of his stomach, got worse.

"We'll make it."

"Do _they_ have time?"

She had the grace to wince at that.

"A child's lost out here…"

"You're assuming." He pointed out with a glare. "And if here's like Auldrant assumptions are only good for one thing. Killing fools."

From behind, a buzz as frantic little wind stirred his locks, and he turned to see the cat had drifted near, almost close enough to overhear.

"What do you want?" The Bloody snarled.

"Are you guys done with your moment yet?"

To that the Bloody smiled, thoughts of acquainting the cat with his knife flashed in his eyes. Natalia, despite not able to see, went on instinct. She snapped a hand over his wrist, and that was the only thing keeping Asch form enacting his fantasy.

The only single thing.

"What does your partner look like?" Natalia asked, shifting her grip so her nails dug in.

It was Asch's turn to wince.

"Well." The cat thing cartwheeled in the sky, grey face scrunched ip in though. "He's about _so_ high, and he's got head fur here…" Mormo pawed his scalp.

That cinched it, indicated height, "head fur" Natalia let him go, drifted to his side. He nodded. She'd won for now and he was gracious enough to acknowledge his defeat without a grimace.

Natalia, not ready to let it go at that, ribbed him. A note sounded out, C sharp actually, his armor buzzed in perfect tune. Natalia winced as she discovered his armor the hard way.

To that he smiled, he just had to.

"So, you'll help?" Mormo queried, quivering while hovering from the force of that one question.

Ernest just didn't begin to describe the little monster.

"Of course." Asch assured, knowing he'd get hell if he dare reply any other way. "For a little anyways." More truth to that, full truth, he'd humor them both for an hour maybe two, before calling a halt to the festivities. "We've business here; we can't be all day at it."

Because if they were he would act out his fantasy. And the two Kimlascan's would be having cat for dinner. Cat over fire, and despite Natalia's repugnance she'd eat it too. He wouldn't have her starving to death on him. Except for the wings, Asch called dibs on the wings.

Maybe they'd taste like chicken.

"We're wasting time, let' get this over with." Asch ordered, and perhaps his intentions were written on his expression, for Natalia was giving him a strange look.

Mormo, only seeing the smile, the ready to work attitude, smiled wide and turned his back on them both. The little fool took a fluttering lead. Natalia, a little more leary, and sore as well, glowered at his back. Her hands shifted, leaves crinkled, and before that sound could register she'd lagged behind. With a shrug, the Bloody made to follow, that's when he fell to Natalia's attacked. Snarling, shaking his head and sending leaves to flight, he whirled on his heel.

She smiled, smirked really, then humming some tune he half recalled sauntered past him, all but purring over the fact that she'd won.


	13. The Descender part one: Encounter

Under Bound Boughs

Chapter 12

The Descender part one: Encounter

"Partner! Partner where are yoooou?"

Clearly either Mormo's associate had a very cruel mother or just hadn't bothered to divulge his name to the flying cat thing. Pacing after the flying cat, ear and eyes pricked to catch the barest of sounds, Natalia helped look. She also save the ingrate cat from the occasional levitating bark backed snail, animated plant, and a crazed axe beak fledgling.

After the last fight's conclusion Asch had let go of his sword's hilt and sighed. He hadn't had one chance to join in any of the "fights". It seemed that her majesty had an excellent aim, not perfect by any means, but she possessed enough skill that these small fry weren't going to be a problem.

So the Bloody let go of his blade and stopped clenching the hilt so tight that it was tattooing his palm with the hilt's minimal pattern.

Yawning, Asch stretched as he walked, arms over head, eyes scrunched tight.

It was official; the boredom was going to kill him before any of these monsters touched him first. He thought of was to alleviate it, eyes absently flicking across the ground he helped without meaning too. No tracks –save the occasional claw mark of something digging- graced the earthen floors. Where the walls had wept with abundance they were deeper in, the light was dimmer and the water scarcer. The bark walls merely glistened, didn't cry, and the cultured gloom was just the right type so that a multitude of moss licked about channels where water should have run. Even that fragile flora was undisturbed. The bark that served the tree as walls was unscarred by blade, claw, or char, indicating that no fighting had gone on.

And to debase him of that delusion he spied a pile of bones, hollow and shattered, clearly something hunted around here, something subtle, but if the carrion's remains were any indication than it was a small predator.

There was a comfort in that.

A flash of color –red, his favorite- caught his eyes. It seemed that even flowers could grow in the dark. He paused; let the others trail ahead even as he considered his find. Red lavender, he guessed, a medicinal plant worth a small fortune in Belkend that only grew in the southern most spans of Rugnica. The rarity from his world was quietly defying its norms, growing in a patch of glowing moss that bathed the flora in the palest of yellows so demure that the light was easily overlooked even in the dark.

Impressive that.

Considering that Natalia and Mormo were getting father and farther ahead he probably should have left his find. Yes, the plant was rare, and would be worth a lot of money, but being separated in strange terrain from his only allies could be suicidal. Could be, might be, but then Mormo hollered for his partner and that sound carried so well that the Bloody felt safe in lagging for a little. Kneeling before the plant the Bloody pulled a knife from his belt, considered how to dig it out without killing. Alive was, in most cases, worth more than dead after all.

The wall behind the plant was another oddity for anyplace save here. It was a mess of entwined vines and roots. Beyond that screen he thought he spied movement, no color to catch the eyes, just a subtle shift in the fonons that the unlearned called "air".

Reaching out his left hand, he leaned closer, as if his only intent was to pull forth his prize.

Beyond the cache, the stir happened again. Then, like a door, save it was devoid of latch or synthetic materials, the wall swung open. He scrambled back, barely avoided a bloody nose, his blade singing free from it's sheathe. Popping out from the hollow that shouldn't have been, from a door that wasn't, that was organic incarnate, tumbled a boy.

By luck and lack of grace the child sprawled at the Bloody's feet, tripping over his own. Asch's blade swished harmlessly high, he'd been too far in the stroke to hold it back, and the boy's clumsiness had been something of a saving grace. Then with an impish grin that said how much he hadn't known-

_That Asch had meant to kill him_

_That the sword was a dangerous thing, and the strike would have merely maimed had it hit and Asch had been able to pull some of the power back._

-the child scrambled to his feet. He was a blur of grins, flying hair –long, though the color eluded him in the chancy light- flapping limbs, and laughter.

Tearing through moss –miraculously not tearing Asch's plant to shreds- the boy blazed out, silvery mirth trailing behind him.

He left no tracks despite all his velocity. No green streaks when he quit moss for earth. Whooping with laughter he didn't wait and see how Asch's strike slashed into wood, tore out a sizable chunk. Didn't even hear the Bloody's curses as he fought, and failed, to wrench his blade free.

"Mormo, Natalia I found him, he's getting away!"

The boy was going, gone. Tearing through leaf strewn paths without kicking up a leaf or making a sound. Save laughter, soft sweet laughter that sang like purest silver chimes in winter's brisk air.


	14. The Descender part 2:  Misunderstanding

Under Bound Boughs

Chapter 13

The Descender: A Misunderstanding

"Partner!" A blaze of grey shot through the air, and the child, turned to grin, green eyes flashing before he dove into the shadows, wooden sword clacking at each stride. "Come back!"

A wooden sword, in a monster infested wilderness.

Clearly the boy was lacking in the sense department. And had it been an adult acting like this… He'd of turned his back, walked away, and let the fate Score gave all idiots find this fool.

But he wasn't a man. He was a boy, a child, no older than thirteen.

So Asch gritted his teeth and charged after the feline. Damn that little cat could fly fast! Natalia was at his heels, oddly enough holding to the back though she'd proven in their earlier fight that she could outrun him. The one toned creek and subdued singing of her bowstring told him why.

If things got desperate, she'd probably shoot.

The boy was almost out of their range of sight, one stumble, one moment's hesitance and things would get desperate. Her breathe came in gasps, though fast she lacked the endurance his military training gave him, she also lacked his discipline.

Eyes flicking across the ground, she could not believe, all proof to the contrary. "There's no... tracks…"

She gasped out, pointing out what he already knew.

"Keep him in sight; if he gets too far ahead we'll lose him!"

A grunt, then a curt, "Right!" He imagined her nod, she slowed some more, fumbling an arrow into place while on the run.

Miracle of miracles she didn't trip, but a clatter told him she'd lost the arrow. He cursed Kimlasca's training. She'd probably only shoot at stationary targets, never been trained to shoot on the run, or to get a draw from any pose save standing. She was probably taught the "proper way", shoot one arrow at a time, taking her time, always hit the target in the red. Sportsmanship archery, not the real archery found in hunting and killing.

Stupid, from first to last her "training" could be summed up as foolery. Exercise fitting to a popinjay. If they made it out of here alive he was going to remedy that as soon as possible.

A duet of snarls sounded from somewhere up ahead, and this boy… looking back green eyes glimmering, still smiling wide, lead them on. Not a care in the world. They blazed from the beaten paths, took a turn in a hall that wasn't meant to be taken. The walls closed in a few paces in, so tight that Asch had to twist to the side so not to get stuck and half hop to avoid sprawling over something large, hard, and coiled. A thud, and whimper from behind told him Natalia was not so lucky.

He turned, reached forth a hand, and dragged her to her feet. There came a scrape, resistance, her long bow was snagged. The whole of it held her back.

"Pull it off." The Bloody growled, casting a glance up ahead. "We'll come back for it."

She hesitated. Understandable that, reasonable. Unarmed, in a world unknown, this went beyond foolishness into taboo territories. It brushed past the lands of relying on heathen luck, and touched upon a feeling most in Auldrant didn't know.

Faith.

Not the foreordained, the proven path that all knew and knew well.

But the unknown, the unknowable. It'd been so long that any in Auldrant had confronted faith… Natalia looked up, only half seeing him, mostly seeing this revelation, and she didn't comprehend what was before her. She only saw him, his hand, his concerned gaze locked ahead. He shook her, not even bothering to look at her as he did so.

"Natal, we've got to go!"

She nodded, though he never saw, fumbled for a heartbeat with cords and loops.

A click, a clatter, her bow fell free. Then she shrugged, and her quiver fell behind her. She took his hand and he pulled her along.

"Why?" She gasped, racing at his side, she paced him, step for step. Striving, she sought for distraction from what she'd seen, what she'd done. "You don't… act like… you care… for anyone!"

"Because one person left in the dark's enough!" He growled. "Now shut up and keep running!"

She didn't have time to rebuke, or the heart. The path, wild and unpredictable, twisted once then opened wide. A clearing within a tree, so wide that the bark on the western wall was peppered with holes and the sunlight streamed through. Water dominated the southern wall; fell in gold tinted sheets to burble happily in a pool at its base. It must have drained off somewhere, for it never overflowed, perhaps was drained by the tree itself. Massive green leaves, fans of flora, were scattered all along the tree's floor, the more ornately veined ones were placed in the clearings center. Like… Natalia skidded to a stop, plowed into Asch as the realization struck home. They were like rugs. In the darkest corner was a pile of moss and grass, the greenery's roots poked out, telling them this collection of plant life was not natural.

A… a bed perhaps?

The boy turned, grinned at them, arms wide, eyes that she had spied during the run, that she could have sworn were brown were revealed to be a breath taking blue.

For no reason at all, she wondered how Guy was doing.

At her side, mildly bemused, anger dissipating as he caught his breathe, Asch found himself thinking… of all people… York. Never mind entering the tree would have triggered all the man's allergies and he'd have been hospital worthy and on bed rest had he dared step under the boughs, but the image just wouldn't go away.

"Base!" The boy cheered, clearly thinking he'd won… something.

"Unnn…" The cat fluttered, wings slowing, he drifted to the floor, panting. "You… were… playing… find base?"

"_Hide seek_." The boy corrected, running a hand through mud brown hair, he spoke slowly, enunciating each word with care.

"You're telling me… we spent forever looking for him… and he thought we were playing hide and go seek?" Asch exploded; face fast darkening to match his name sake.

Natalia snapped a hand on his wrist, restraining, and the Bloody took the hint and took a deep breath.

"Mormo!" The child cheered, laughing with delight, all but sang the name. "Nice?" He spun about, indicating the room… clearing... whatever…

"Um…" The cat blinked, blue eyes a mystery, tail slack and still. "Umm it's very… umm Alilly."

The boy smiled at that, as if he had been given the greatest compliment in the world.

"Nice?" He pointed then, to Asch and Natalia.

"Well, yeah!" Mormo jumped to the rescue. Stepping in before Asch could flare that he wasn't nice and storm out, before Natalia could open her mouth and utter some of the confusion she felt and make herself look a fool. "They came with me to look for you. You going missing and all!" Mormo puffed his chest out, set mobile paws to his waist.

A rather Natalia-esk pose of scolding if there ever was one. To that Asch smiled, ribbed the princess, who was giving him a glare that promised death. Or at least an arrow in a sensitive span.

"Is this where you've been, the whole time?"

"Home." The boy said, as if that explained everything.

Looking away from Asch, the princess shuffled forward. The boy was dressed rather shabbily, in a long green streaked smock that seemed rather… Daathish. His sword was still clipped to his side, beating a black smeared tattoo into his leggings for it hadn't been cleaned after being used against… whatever. But he paid no regard to his state, looked to her, with an unblinking stare. And, in that moment the light of the falling sun caught his eyes and turned them from brown to purest gold. Natalia gasped, sense Asch drawing near, heard the Bloody's indrawn breathe.

He did not, as she half expected, spit out some profane exclamation of wonder.

"You... aren't from around here, are you?" The Bloody murmured, eyes locked on the boy.

"Well _I'm_ not." Mormo half explained.

"Home." The boy explained, stomping a foot. The tree, this clearing, was home. And he'd take no other home for his own.

Asch understood that sentiment completely.

"What's your name?" Natalia asked gently, in those subconscious high pitched tones most used amongst the sick, or the daft.

The boy shook his head, crossed his grass stained arms over his chest and looked outside.

"I suppose it's not half bad." Asch hedged, and the boy dropped his sulk to look at the black clad man before him. "Not what I'd call home, but it's a place to live I suppose. If this is your home, then I don't think we need to lead you out. Unless you want to go out with us?"

And, unlike Natalia, his tone was not sugar sweet, high pitched, tinged with the cloying miasma of sympathy. It was a regular tone that equals used amongst themselves. To that the boy stared at Asch, as if seeing something new, then shook his head.

In answer to the question set before him.

And seeing nothing more than stubborn resolve in those eyes, not sickness, or delusion, the Bloody accepted the child's decision with a nod.

"Natalia, we've got wolves to catch, gald to collect, things to do, and dinner to eat."

"But..." She protested compassion alight in her eyes.

"He's home Natal, let it go at that."

Natalia bit her lip, studded the grain for a moment, then nodded. Accepting for now. She forced a smile, a warm one, on her face. The type she'd use in a diplomatic meeting gone sour.

"Well, goodbye Mormo… ummm…" the boy yawned, but nodded, understanding alight in those (now!) golden eyes. He waved, flashed her a teasing grin. Then, curiously, he mimed throwing something light in the air. Mute advice done he turned to the nearest widow and looked out.

When Natalia turned Asch's back was to her, to them all, a pile of leaves a few steps away.

And while tempting…

Alright, it was _very_ tempting, but after a few moment's Natalia decided now was not the time to resume her little vengeance on the Bloody. She'd get him back for certain harsh words and impromptu dunking later, when other opportunities arose.

"Look, I know that you like it here…" Mormo began, his nagging sounded somewhat… familiar.

"Home!" The boy snapped out.

"Yes, its home, and you like the World Tree and it's nice but… but there are other places, other things that the devourer…"

"Gilgum." Asch tossed in.

A whirl of wings helped the feline turn about. "You've heard about it?"

"Ganser's people were talking about it. They were going to drag some people off, take them to it. They were dragging some civilians off-"

"S…sss… suh.. vill.. nans?" The boy had turned from the window, was staring at Asch, wide eyes.

"Civilians." Asch repeated, slowing the word down so the child could hear each syllable clearly. "How old are you again?"

"He's a few days old." Mormo supplied, because from the flummoxed look on the child's features he wasn't going to be able to answer anytime soon. "He's just learning."

"A few days old!" Asch flared. "He'd got to be at least... unless…"

Something sick, a horrid epiphany settled over Asch's features.

"A… A _replica_?" He breathed those words, like the pious would whisper of sins and blasphemy.

"A wha?" Mormo blinked.

The child stared up at Asch, not quite understanding the man's sudden pallor. On an impulse half instinct, he stepped forward, reached out a hand to steady the suddenly shaking man.

Asch winced back from the touch, as if the boy were diseased.

And, with something like terror, with hate –there were no doubts to that- at the fore Asch whirled on his heel, shoved the stunned Natalia out of his way, and stormed from the "room". Luckily there was no door; else it would have been damaged when he slammed it. As it was, he found Natalia's bow, at least the crackle of wood breaking told them _something_ had.

"Asch!" Natalia snapped at his back. "What in Yulia's sacred name is wrong with y-"

But he was gone, more than gone really, and Natalia knew that. Had known that when something crazy had settled into his eyes and made them burn like pits of hell.

"Lorelei's grace…" Natalia grumbled, brushing off where he'd touched her, her voice shaking. "What's gotten into the man?"

Mormo entertained himself by offering to have them (him and his partner) look for the man. Natalia considered saying no, saying she'd do so herself. But then she recalled her bow, dropped then shattered in spite.

Asch wasn't thinking clearly, and though he'd rather she not be near any of them this was something new.

For all of them.

"Yes, please… if you want." Natalia murmured, properly demure.

The boy was forgotten for a little. As Mormo whirled his wings and rose, as Natalia steeled herself for the search. Neither of them didn't look to the child. So, forgotten, he blinked his eyes, wondered at why they prickled so. He wondered at his hand as if it were something new. Deprived of language, scarcely able to speak, the child let his hand drop, but not after whipping his eyes and seeing that on the edge of his grimy hand there were wet steaks that hadn't been there before.


	15. The Descender part 3: Idle mystery

Under Bound Boughs

Chapter 14

The Descender

They walked a rather morose threesome. Well, two of the three walked. Perched on his "partner's" shoulders, claws nipping into the thin sleeves of his biped companion for balance, Mormo was a well spring of comfort and chatter.

"I'm sure there's nothing to be worried about, indigestion, right?"

Blue eyes canted up to the princess, asking her to back him.

Well, he was _trying_ to be a source of comfort.

The boy, still clinging to his sadness, grunted, legs dragging, eyes listlessly staring at the ground. Clearly no one had rejected him before, and he was taking it awful hard. She'd of offered her own comfort, patted his shoulder, said something meaningless but kind… But when he'd looked up, looked at her with such raw hurt in his eyes Natalia had lost her heart for empty comfort.

So the princess kept her gaze from the ground, hoping to catch a flash of red, a touch of black. Not knowing how to track and all wasn't helping her here. Lorelei, everything she'd been taught as "important" and all those little fact and figures that had been "vital" those lessons of diplomacy, kindness, decorum, and treaties were _certainly_ showing their worth now.

The sense of her own worthlessness crowded about her, and it was more that than anything else that made her avoid the feline creature's mute pleas.

Kicking an unoffending stone, the boy let out a string of wordless grumbles, slumped even further into his own despair.

That decided her. Taking a deep breath, bracing herself, -after all she was eldest, and properly trained, it was her responsibility to take care of those about her- she opened her mouth. It may be meaningless, maybe unwanted, but she had to try. Promises, assurance and the like might not mend a tear, but they'd set the path to doing so, she cleared her throat to begin.

And the boy looked at her, eyes green then, Luke's green… And she lost all her words.

So much for being a trained diplomat.

"That explains it!" Mormo assured one and all. "He just had a bad lunch!"

Natalia's mouth opened all on its own, and the words slipped out before she could stop herself.

"We didn't eat lunch."

"Oh…" Wings that had been buzzing with satisfaction slowed to a more sedate flap. "Breakfast?"

The displaced princess shook her head.

Toe boy rolled his eyes, huffed on a few threads of muddy hair that Mormo's flapping had caused to fall into his eyes. They only shivered, and for a moment Natalia wondered why he didn't just push it back with a hand.

Her answer hummed and hawed, then squeaked as his ride shifted unexpectedly to avoid a rouge root. At squeak's end he tossed out a tentative "Dinner?"

Natalia's stomach growled and Mormo, getting the message, let the topic drop. As it was, bigger issues came to a head as his ride had stopped dead center in the corridor. Glowering cross eyed at the rebellious strands, the boy let out another loud huff.

The only sounds for a while were the futile "fuff" "fff" as the child tried to get the stubborn hair to cooperate.

"Um..." Ticking one boot against the stone floor, Natalia caught the boy's attention. Devoutly she prayed he didn't think that "Um" was his name now. "Do you..." Green eyes glazed, turned brown even as she inquired. "Do you want some help with that?"

The boy blinked, head tipped to the side, causing more strands to tumble forward. With a soft whine he violently shook his head, bangs slapping into his face, other locks battering the perched feline.

"Hey, ouch! Ow, that stings!"

She was supposed to wait to be asked. To graciously accept a request. Such as she'd been taught was proper, dignified, but this cut across all that. Mormo's yowls, the child's frustration, both decided her.

Her soft leather boots thudded across stone, rustled leaves, kicked up moss. Such was the effect of her coming; she marked this nearly sacred place with steps and sounds.

Something this child never did, a mystery, but not for this moment.

At her touch, but hands planted on his shoulders, he stilled. Startled, he didn't hop like all the stories said you did when you were startled, but he was shocked at the touch if his wide eyes meant anything at all. It was as if no one else had touched him before.

She pushed back the questions that revelation raised with the same absent grace she pushed back his hair.

"See, that's better isn't it?"

He considered her, brown eyes wide, glittering, then let out an upward puff. When no hair fell in his eyes he smiled, relief obvious.

Pleased that that was settled she turned on her heel, looked to the path before them. She never heard Mormo's whispered advise, and never heard the boy's approach.

Louder than the last, with a buzz to confirm who spoke, the feline encouraged his ward. "Say it, slow, li-kuh, th-iss."

From behind, a touch stuttered, it came, in a breathy silvered voice.

"L..L.. eye..kuhn… hi..th..iss…"

"No, no, no! You don't say "like this", you say…"

"Thank you." Natalia supplied, a sad smile graced her lips, she turned, search forsaken for the moment. "When someone does something nice for you, you say "thank you"."

Something she was never supposed to say, another one of those rules. Never apologize, never thank, never be put in a situation where either was necessary. As when she'd first heard that rule, she wondered, silent this time not aloud, the why. The why behind such a cruel seeming decree.

The boy nodded his understanding. His grin and sparkling gold eyes (he'd snuck a change on her how roguish of him!) warned her that he'd probably understood from the beginning. Then, he blinked, and between the rise and fall of his lashes they were back to a dark dark brown.

His mirth was also on the decline.

"Re..rep..lick.. ah?"

"Replica." Natalia corrected, and though she didn't mean to sound snooty she must of for he stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes at her for good measure.

"Hey now!" Mormo growled. "You know for a Descender you are not being nice!"

"A Descender?"

The Descender in question sucked in his tongue and glowered at nothing at all.

"What's what we are!" The feline affirmed.

"Rep-" the boy twisted his face, struggling with the sounds. "Rep-lick-ah?"

"Uh, not ah, _uh_." The reline corrected, fluttering his wings.

"Rep..lick..uh.." There was no avoiding that question in those eyes, though Natalia wished there was. She knew so little, and hated knowing that. Nipping her lip, she considered what she knew. Replication was possible, it was an eerie science made by some Malkuth mad man whose intent was to make two of everything.

Save people, the science was never to be applied to person. Was proven impossible, at least by her cursory reading on the subject. And regardless of possibility it had never been used as such, the consequences were beyond imagining. And the laws for being suspect… were horrendous, even by Kimlasca's harsh standards.

But, if that all was true, then why Asch's reaction, why the laws… if it was impossible… then why those laws that forbade?

Another mystery.

"A... a replica is a person. But a person who isn't born like a regular person. They're made of... of seventh fonons."

Both stared at her with blank looks, not understanding. Then she realized, or rather recalled.

No seventh fonons.

Bother.

"They're special…" She tried again. "But in a bad way." She settled for the simpliest route.

"Bad?" The boy wondered, sounding hurt.

"You aren't. Bad or a replica!" Natalia assured. Her mind sifted through conversations, then recalled. "You're a Descender, remember? Someone from.. umm Dissention?"

Oh dear, that sounded rather wrong.

Mormo laughed, howled with laughter, rolled off of the boy's shoulders to land with a soft thump amongst the leaves.

"We aren't… we're not..." To give the cat some credit he was _trying_ to speak.

"Home!" The boy snapped, stomping a foot. Clearly not wanting to go through all this again.

Natalia just gave up at that point.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"Home." More sedate the boy patted a leafy wall.

"So, since I don't know what a Descender is, perhaps you can tell me what one is?" The princess sighed.

It was a given that Mormo would be supplying the answers, once he caught his breathe that is. Still squeaking on the moss, giggling like a mad thin, Natalia knew that would take some time.


	16. The Descender: untitled

Under Bound Boughs

Chapter 15

The Descender: untitled

"See? That's a plant. Puh-lan-tuh." Mormo encouraged his ward.

Said victim of encouragement really wasn't paying attention. He seemed intent on watching Natalia, or rather the edge of her hair as she looked about. Sometimes, if he was diligent, he could see the sun light filtered through the foliage to turn the honey hue to a color akin to gold.

Not one to give up, Mormo tapped his ride's thick skull with a paw, claws politely sheathed. "Come on, say it!" Plant! P.L.A.N.T. Plaaant!"

Speaking more to herself then those about her, for though they'd offered to help they were wrapped up in their own concerns. "Bother, a false trail. For someone in a temper the Bloody, bloody well-" She caught herself just in time. Puns were a layman's humor, as a princess she wasn't supposed to indulge. Even accidentally.

"Hmm…" Shifting his paws, kneading his wincing perch as he thought, Mormo purred to himself to help his thought along. Then, the purring, the kneading, just stopped. Eyes bright, the feline smirked. "Well, I was gunna give you a cookie for saying plant, but if you don't want i-"

"Plant!"

It nearly came out a scream.

Mormo's purr was the only sound for a while. Then, as Natalia puzzled over where she'd been lead astray –they were _not_ lost, she knew the way out, but the twists and turns in following Asch were getting complicated pick out- the Descender's eyes thinned. Some though had come to roost, and it was not nice.

"Cookie!" There was a whole symphony of accusation to that sound, worlds of complaint, and an attitude that screamed "Gimme".

"Well, what do you know." The feline Descender drawled. "I left it in Alilly, at the Ab Libitum office. Whoopsie."

"Cookie?" The Descender whimpered.

"When we get to Alilly." Mormo promised. "I'll get Genis to whip up some for ya."

Natalia stopped, faced with three branching paths, all marked with a sword strike, she sighed. Asch just wasn't making one false trail, he was making several. Enough, was enough. Without her bow she couldn't hunt the wolves, without Asch she honestly didn't have a prayer against Ganser –again, her bow would have helped, but that was a moot point- it was more than time to leave.

But, to leave, to give up set a whole new host of futures in front of her, and none of them looked promising.

Without a means to make money she'd quickly starve, the people were on some sort of ration, and she doubted outsiders were allotted a share. With Ab Libitum so set against her, finding work through them would be impossible.

All in all her unScored future looked bleak.

"Cookie!" The descender whined.

And to that she was recalled responsibility. She'd head to Alilly first, see these two that far, then she'd have to think about her future.

No matter how bleak it looked.

And maybe, just maybe she could wheedle some cookies out of this Genis, they sounded nice. Her stomach growled, in complete agreement.

Still, something nattered, something minor but irritating. Her sense of… justice was definitely tweaked; a royal handover rom a world where her decrees were laws and justice had been her goal. Or rather, her promise.

"You know, if Genis-" whoever that was , "-hasn't made the cookies, than Mormo can't promise them, can he?"

The Descender who'd been slowly trailing after her stopped in his tracks as the realization struck him. Mormo rocked on his perch, shocked by the sudden halt. The boy's brown eyes glinted, darkened to black even as his face twisted into a rather Asch-like scowl.

"Mormo!" Anger laced the boy's tone.

"You had to say that, didn't ya?" The feline mourned.

Natalia considered it, even as she considered her cause. Taking a turn that would lead them out, she considered saying nothing. Truth teased her tongue, so she indulged.

"Yes. I did."

The cat sighed, then yelped as his ride hopped up and down. Clearly someone didn't like getting lied to and had very direct ways of getting even. It was a fine show of a tantrum, if Natalia could say so herself. Getting the hint (the boy's howled "Bad Mormo, bad, bad!" being the telling clue) the feline jumped off and flapped his wings to a frantic buzz.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, stop yelling!" Mormo yelled. "Do you want monsters to come or some-"

A growl, from the tunnel to the left cause the threesome to turn. No longer morose, rather stupefied truth be told, they gapped at the long snouted, bushy tailed, ligers that tumbled out from the greenery. Half the height of a man, slender and long limbed, they were small specimens of the liger family. One had a coat of fanciful blue the other was white with odd red stripes about its crown and eyes. Both looked up at the adventurers who were rather occupied with gapping at them. The stare down came to a sudden end when both monsters bared their fangs.

And it was not a "_How do you do smile?_" or so Mormo would say at a later time.

Regardless as to what Mormo said later, what the boy did before that "later" said more than enough. Walking up to the monsters, smiling wide, the child extended a hand. "Pretty!" He chirped, then softer, since the beast's ears had slicked back at his approach. "Nice?" He asked them

"Not nice, dangerous, run!" Mormo advised, then following his own advice spun about in the air to make a break for it.

The boy would have never thought to follow the feline's lead. And to that lack of understanding Natalia acted. Snatching up the boy's hand she ran, taking him with her.


End file.
